Lillian
by kbjupiter33
Summary: She came out of no where, entering the world of Storybrooke. She came to get back the things that were ripped away from her. She's a warrior willing to remove anything or anyone that gets in her way to get what she wants. Her True Love is willing to do the exact same thing.. Starts in Season Two Ep:20.
1. The Evil Queen

**Years before the Curse…**

_"__Breath Regina darling." Cora said as she patted her daughters forehead with a cold cloth._

_"__Mother this hurts so bad." Regina complained in pain of child birth, gazing up at her mother._

_"__You brought this upon yourself dear," she coldly responded " you were foolish and not careful." The scream of Regina carried on throughout the castle. Hours after hours she bared the pain of childbirth. _

_"__Push Regina!" the mid wife called out to her. "push!" Cora observed coldly over her daughter giving birth. "Its a girl!" the mid wife called out. _

_"__Give the child to me." Cora walked over and took the child wrapped in a blanket. _

_"__Wait!" Regina called out "Mother what are you doing? Where are you talking her?" _

_"__I'm taking care of your mistake darling. You are to be queen one day and you don't need this in your way if you're going to be as great as I know you shall be. Cora continued to walk away._

_"__Wait!" Cora stopped and turned around. "Please make sure she will be ok, taken care of and …at least let me name her." _

_"__very well…what shall she be called?" _

_"__Lillian…..Lily." _

_"__Very well dear, I shall make a note of that and make sure she will be taken care of." Cora took the child to a nearby village. to a farmer and his wife. There she was left in a basket on their door step with a tag that said Lillian on it. _

_7 Years Later…_

_"__Sweet dreams Lily". said the wife putting her daughter to bed. _

_"__Good night mommy." she says as she lay her head down. _

_Later on that night…_

_Lily woke up in the middle of the night hearing the most beautiful music playing, being the adventurous and curious little girl, she gets up and puts on her cloak and followed the music. _

_As she walks a little bit out of town she came to this fire. Where she sees all the children dancing around. She watches them dance, she's sees the piper who is playing the music with flute . Intrigued as she is, she walks up behind the boy playing. "thats very pretty music you're playing." _

_The boy stopped to turn to see who interrupted his playing "Why hello there. You can hear me playing?" _

_"__Of course I can." she's says as she sits next to him. The boy laughed to himself. "Whats so funny?" _

_"__Oh Nothing." he grinned boyishly "I'm just intrigued thats all. Whats you're name?" _

_"__Lily." She responds quietly _

_The boy grinned "Well Lily, my name Peter…Peter Pan." _

**_Years Later…. New York City….._**

Alex was walking along fifth avenue late at night on her way home from cocktails with friends. Dressed in her Jimmy Choos boots and suede jacket. walking home confidently a man bumps into her. "oh i'm so sorry miss," he gazes at her and is memorized. " I hope I didn't hurt you." he says thinking he is smooth enough to sweep her off her feet with his charm.

Alex smiles keenly " oh don't worry about it," casually shrugs her shoulders " I'm tougher than I look." As she goes to turn he stops her.

"Can buy at least buy you drink for almost knocking you down." the man grins hoping to get a positive answer.

"Maybe another time hot shot." Alex winks at him and walks off. As she walking away Alex rolls her eyes. What a loser. No one will ever compare _him_, she thinks back. Walking into her apartment building, Alex pulls out the wallet she got off Slick who ran into her and throws it down on the end you for paying my rent. Getting undressed and getting ready for bed. She realized that the window was open. the lights go out all of sudden, a chill is in the air. Alex gets one of her daggers out of a drawer.

A dark figure flys through the room and knocks her down. Alex gathers herself ….. "you….." she says with a scowl "what the hell are you doing here?"

_"__You're needed…"_

"I'm needed?" she looked at the shadow and his glowing eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me? How am _I_ needed?"

_"__Because He needs you. He needs his Tiger Lily." _

—-

**Lily Pov:**

After hearing the shadow out. I grab the pendent dear to my heart, and think back all those years ago. I see a random postcard on the coffee table thats reads Storybrooke. I pack up my things and leave that night.

Pulling into Storybrooke, I could feel the magic in the town. I knew exactly where to go. I got off of my Ducati and walked up the steps of an old victorian house. I walked in and an old lady approached me. "Can I help you?"

"yeah.." I set my helmet on the desk. "I need a room."

"no helmets on the table!" she scolds me. I look down the hallway, I see the wolf down the hallway. She give me a suspicious look.

I pick up my helmet and begin back towards the door, "Never mind, I'll find somewhere else to stay." I race out, get back on my bike and speed off. I didn't need a wolf sniffing her nose in something where it doesn't belong. After driving around town for a while, I found an old abandoned manor out in the woods. This was gonna be home for while. I just hoped that no recognized me.

The next morning I drove into town and stopped by this place called grannies. I walked in and sat in the booth in the corner and order a coffee. As I was sitting there I watched a blonde haired girl bump into a dark haired girl. From what I gathered from the very awkward conversation the blonde was Emma and the other Tamara. After they finished I got up to leave and Emma eyed me profusely as I eyed her back. "Hey …" said to me.

"Hey." I answered

"I'm sorry I've never seen you in here before. Are you new here? Are you from the enchanted forest?" she questioned carefully looking at me suspiciously.

"You could say that." I answered slyly. I started to turn than….

"I'm Emma."

"Alex." I quickly answered, she went to ask another question but I turned and walked out. There was only one person here who knew who I was. I walked around town when I finally spotted him walking into the shop with a brown haired girl.I knew it was him. I could feel his magic. once they were inside for a while quickly ran across the street into the shop.

The bell on the door rung. Walking in no one was there. I started looking around. I quickly spotted my daggers, quiver and bow. While still looking. I hear someone come out "May I help you?" he says. I turn around and grin.

"Hello Rumple." I greet him slyly

"Well well. Lily….. I knew eventually you would find yourself here." he walked out to counter where I was standing. " I take it you're here to collect your things."

"Yeah I am…" I said cooly I eyeing other things. "So… this is the hell hole you've been living in."

He looked at me while getting my daggers out of the case they were in. " Its not bad." he turned and got down my bow. "What brings you here. Dear old Mummy?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways, I was in this diner this morning and met this Emma girl. Who is she?"

"She….dearie, is the one and only savior." he was telling me while handing me my things.

I stopped and looked at him "Really? The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither did you dearie, till I got to you." he smirked at me. "I know why your here Lily." he said to me "you'll never find a way. There are no more portals."

"Oh really now." I raised an eyebrow to him. I grabbed my things with frustration, I turned to walk out but stopped and turned back to Rumple. " I hope you know I still haven't forgiven you for ripping me away from him."

"I did it for your own good…."

"NO!" I yelled at him with tears of hatred in my eyes " You did it for own benefit!" I sighed with anger in my breath. Again I turned to walk out.

"Theres one more thing" he gave me a straight face, while also putting a brown leather case on the counter and unrolling it to reveal my knives. "I hope you remember how to use these." rolling the case back up I grabbed them. "Anything else dearie?"

"Yeah…" I said "Don't tell anybody who I am."

"You're not even going to tell Regina who you are?" he questioned

Still facing the door, "If she wanted to find me or even know me, she would've come looking for me a…very…long… time ago." With that I finally walked out of his shop. Walking down the street and to my bike I noticed Emma and a kid sitting in a yellow bug, my trying to find one of twiddle dee or twiddle dumb. Emma eyed me as I walked over to my bike. I put on my helmet and gloves, and rode off. On the way back to the abandoned manor I thought about the first time I came across Rumplestilskin.

—

_I lingered in the dark shadows of the forest as I waited for the queens carriage of gold to drive by. With my bow out and ready to fire an arrow, I wait. I hear the horse drawn carriage approach. Its, of course, guarded by six of her knights. The moment approaches, I fire the first arrow. The guards react. _

_I quickly run and easily snap the first ones neck, dropping dead instantly. I pull out my daggers and defend myself against the next, twirling around my dagger I slice the neck of the neck, two down…three to go. The Three surround me. They come at me at once. Kicking one down and fighting the next one off barely missing his sword coming down on me. _

_All of a sudden I feel a weight on top of me. pinning me down, "well well…" I heard one of the knights say as he gets up off the ground. "The infamous Widow." He walked up to me "you just killed tow of my best men." _

_"__What can I say….I nothing gets in my way of getting what I want," I shrugged nonchalantly. He pulled my hood black hood off vigorously. _

_He gave me a look "well I have to say, you're more a sight to see than I thought you would be." he kneeled down gripping my chin. "what do you say fellas, lets have some fun with her before we turn her into the queen." the two others chuckle. I quickly struggle to get loose from their grips on my arms. The one approaches me. _

_As if it was already inside me, I felt a burst of energy come out of me, ejecting all three of the men away from me. Realizing what happened I quickly grab for my daggers. Throwing one of them into the chest of the knight beside me. The other I slice his chest opened. I get up, gathering my dagger, walking over to the other knight who attempted to take advantage of me. standing over him as he try to regain his breath. "What was that?" he breaths out _

_"__I told you, nothing gets in my way of getting what I want." after saying that I plunged my dagger into throat. _

_After gathering my quiver bow and my daggers were strapped to my back, I gathered the gold that I wanted. _

_"__Well Well dearie, What do we have hear? That was quit a show." _

_I hear a sniggering voice behind me as I begin to track off into the woods. I turn around and see a gilded man with piercing dark eyes. " Who are you and what the hell do you want?" I state as I draw my bow on him. _

_"__I Believe the fight is over dearie, you can put that away. You clearly won." he sniggered at me while leaning against the tree. _

_I lower my bow, realizing who he is "The Dark One." I raise an eyebrow at him. _

_He quickly stands up straight and bows "Rumplestilskin…" he looks at me " Its pleasure to finally meet the long lost Daughter of the Evil Queen." _

_I look at him strangely as I realize what he just said "what are you talking about? My parents were farmers who abandoned me. I've been on my own since I was ten." _

_"__Yes it seems that way." he started circling me, _

_"__So you know what that burst of energy was that saved my life?" I asked curiously _

_He sniggered that evil laughed " That wasn't energy dearie…..it was magic…" he grinned at me, like her was pleased about it. _

_"__Magic? How do I posses magic?" I didn't understand. Magic? Daughter of the Evil Queen? _

_"__Yes yes, its all quit amazing isn't it." he walked up to me after circling, " I taught it to your mother, I guess I could teach to you…..for a price that is" that evil smirk never leaves his face. _

_"__No…. I don't want to learn magic." I stood my ground, Magic was a messy thing to deal with. I saw what it was capable of doing. to people. Ruining their lives for no reason. "we're done here." I turn to go on my way when he appears in front of me. _

_"__You could benefit from at least learning about it or even….."_

_"__NO!" I yelled with came a mother burst of it sending him flying back just like the guards. I collapsed to my knees. I was out of breath. _

_He appeared in front of me again. kneeling down with me with a stunned look on his face. " You don't need to just learn about magic dearie…You need to learn how to control it."_

_—__-_

Getting to the manor, I went inside. Put my bow, quiver and daggers down. Un rolling the brown leather case revealing black and silver knives, I set up a target out of an old wooden door. Picking up the first knife. throwing full force hitting the dead center of my target.

**Hello all! This just a lil something I'm working on. Let me know what you think. Follow Favorite review, do what soots your mood! ;)**


	2. And Straight on Till Morning

The next morning I wake up, I felt something was off, Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb must have done something. I quickly get dressed throwing on a green tank my leather jacket and another pair of boots I brought with me and the extra pair of jeans brought. Grabbing only my knives with me I headed out the door, getting on my bike and into town. Riding into town, I stop a block away from town hall where I see the yellow bug. I get off my bike and walk over to the town hall where I see Emma, Snow, Charming and a little kid come walking out. I creep up to listen in on their conversation. "Ok…." Emma starts out. " you two go to Golds and see if he can help find out where Regina is." Regina's Missing?

Snow and Charming nod their head " be careful with Neal, he might get defensive about you asking about Tamara again." tweedle dee

"I know its her, behind this. All of this started when she got to town." she finished

"What about me?" the kid asked

"You are going to school." Emma said sternly to him. They all departed and I watched Snow and Charming drive off in an old pickup and Emma took off in the yellow bug. I decided to follow Emma. I hoped back on my bike following Emma to the In I had stopped at a day ago. I waited for Emma and a guy come out. Baelfire? I remember him being on Neverland and he had finally gotten off sometime right before I had gotten pulled out.

—-

_I was running through the woods. Chasing him, I finally tracked him and where he was staying. In a little cave on the south side of the island. "I told you it wouldn't take me long to find you." I said standing in the darkness of the shadows. _

_"__What do you want from me!" he yelled at me " I don't wanna be apart of this. I don't wanna be apart of magic." _

_"__I'm not asking you to be apart of anything," I said plainly to him " For all I care, you could jump off a cliff and never be heard from again, and I wouldn't have a problem with it." _

_"__What do you want from me?" he questioned innocently _

_I walked towards him "I don't want anything from you Bae." I kneeled down to him "I'm just here to make sure your not the one he wants." _

_—__-_

He was now here in Storybrooke. I follow them to beach. Where I see them walking along and having an intense conversation by the looks of it. I than seeTamara jogging up to them. Having a few quick words she than continues to jog off. They go back to their intense conversation.

I follow them to the docks where Emma and Bae continue to talk. When Emma's phone rings, the look on her face changes. She realizes something, "I was right…" I heard Emma say " Tamara's not down here for a run, she's in there…" Emma looks over to a cannery building " With Regina."

So Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dumb took my so called mother, Regina. I wonder what for? Both Emma and Bae ran to the building, I follow quietly and at a distance as Emma has her gun drawn looking for Tamara. I keep back as they both walk down corridor, hearing something suddenly, they run into Snow and Charming. "What the hell guys…" Emma complains

"Here…" Charming says as he hands her a radio. "So that doesn't happen again."

"You and Mary Margret take the basement, we'll search the main floor." Emma states as they split up again.

Continuing on I watch as they go down a hallway. I here the radio. "Emma, you gotta block the exits,"

"Already on it…." She says as she turns around " You guys alright?"

"We're fine, we found Regina. But Mendel…He's coming your way." Emma turns to Bae with a shocking face.

"Greg Mendel." Emma says to him

"So I was right its wasn't Tamara." Bae says as he goes to turn. I notice Emma getting cheap shotted by her with a pipe.

"Actually…" I see Tamara bend down to pick up the gun. Should I inter fear or not. "It was. I just had some help." As she points the gun at him.

Bae still had a stunned look on his face " What are you doing Tamara?"

" I have to keep magic out of this world, Neal" She said to him. Neal? That must be his name in this world. " You out of anyone should understand that. Its a poison." haha just you wait.

With a confused and angry look on his Bae finally spoke "You've been lying to me? How long have you been lying to me?"

"This is more important than anyone….."

"How Long!" Bae yelled

"Since the beginning." She stated " Since I spilled coffee on you." Tamara Rolled her eyes.

Bae looked down in realization " It wasn't an accident… You planned it all none of it was real."

She tightened her grip on the gun. I stood back behind the corner debating if I should interfere. "Neal, you're a good man, so please try to understand, I had a job to do, an important one. One I think you could agree with."

"You never loved me."

"No." she bluntly said to him. Bitch.

"I cant let you leave here, Tamara." Bae said as he stepped closer to her.

"Neal, please don't make me…." she pulled the trigger shooting at Bae's side. Damn.I guess I have to interfere. Bae collapsed on the ground and she walked up to him pointing the gun to his face. " I'm sorry Neal."

"You should be!" Emma Finally came to and kicked the gun out of her hand. Finally it took you long enough. Geez. Emma threw in some good punches and Tamara fought like girl. When Emma threw Tamara over her shoulder Emma had a chance to grabbed the gun. "Its Over."

"No… Its Not." I glance to see Tamara grab a magic bean out of her pocket and throw it on the ground. creating a portal. Son of a bitch. I thought all the portals were gone and thinking magic beans were extinct.

To busy thinking to myself I see Bae hanging into the portal and telling Emma that Henry doesn't need to lose both of his parents. So the little kid is Henry and Bae shacked up with the Savior. Nice. Bae fell into the portal and Emma lay there and cried. I got up and ran back to my bike. The only person I could go to was Rumple. I got on my bike after driving around town and stopping by his shop, I found Rumple at the playground watching Henry from afar. As I was walking up to him Emma Snow and Charming pulled up. Damn Charmings. I creep behind a bush. and again i'm stuck with listening to a conversation. "Gold." I hear Charming "What are you doing here?"

Rumple turns to the three walking up to him. "Well My son made it clear to stay away from him so, I'm spending some time with my grandson instead." Emma turns to look at Henry and Snow whispers something to her, she than walks off to him. Assuming that she was going to him about Bae.

"Mr Gold, we have some news we need to share and its not good." Snow begins.

Rumple puts up his hand and begins to walk away "Not interested."

"Its about your son." Charming states.

He stops but doesn't face them "Yeah what about him." sounding unenthused.

"Tamara shot him." Rumple turns to face both of them. I knew even though Rumple was the way he was. He loved Bae very much.

"Wha…." he stumbled " He's dead?"

"They used a bean to open up a portal, He was hurt so badly… he fell through." Rumples reaction was of disbelief . " He's gone." He stumble back, looking like he was going to fall and or even pass out.

"Bae wasn't supposed to die." Rumples face still in disbelief.

"Greg and Tamara, They took something from Regina, a magical trigger, a fail safe in the curse that can destroy Storybrooke." Charming said

Snow chimed in " is they activate its a self destruct, everyone not born in this world will die."

"I know this is hard," Charming said in desperation " but we need your help."

Rumples face harden. "No." started to walk away

"They killed your son in cold blood and you don't want to stop them?"

He turned back "They didn't kill my son." his eyes were in tears. His reaction horrified me. I've never seen the Dark One cry or even in tears. "I brought magic to this world to find Bae, and now he's dead. Magic always has a price and this…this is it." he swayed back and forth " But I'm prepared to pay it."

"But you'll die… we'll die." Snow said in fear

"I've made my peace with that." he nodded, and walked away. Charming and Snows face was in utter shock of his response. I knew he would go back to his shop. So I made my way back to bike and rode off. So tweedle dee and tweedle dumb have the magic beans. Something I thought to be extinct and even didn't exist in this world. I rode to Rumples shop. Parking my bike, behind the shop. I walked around to a window and looked in to see the dwarves in there going through his things to find a stein that one of them pulled out. As they were all leaving one of them handed him a vial of blue potion.

When they were all gone and out of the clear, I walked around and walked in the shop. "so your not going to go all Dark One on the people who killed Bae?" I stated as i walked in.

"Magic comes with a price, Lily. You know that." he stood there and looked down, and Belle came out and said " What was all that about and who is this?"

"This is an old acquaintance of mine Lacy." Gold said to her.

"Lacy?" I questioned. The ground shook and before we knew the town was starting to get covered in greenery. Gold walked around and took out a bottle of scotch. I walked around the shop with frustration. and Belle looked at me confused. " Storybrooke is fixing to get whipped off the face of the earth and all you wanna do is get drunk?"

Gold pored a drink for all three of us, " To the end of world.." _Lacy_ looked at him than at me. he picked up his glass. " come on it'll help numb it." I looked at Gold while sitting on the counter twirling one of knives between my fingers.

_Lacy_ shrugged her shoulders "I'll drink to that." she went to pick up the glass and spilled it. "Oh I'm…I'm so sorry…uh here." she turned and picked up what looked like an old rag, than I looked it was Baes scarf.

"stop stop but that down." Rumple said trying to get her to put it down.

"Its just an old rag…."

"Its belonged to someone very important, you wouldn't understand." he yelled in frustration.

"I said I'm sorry." she was confused, she looked at me like I had an answer. Rumple took the scarf and set it down. Looking at Belle and than he looked at me. I jumped off the counter putting my knife away and up to the table where they were. He turned to open the cabinet behind him and pulled out an blue silk bag. He poorer out porcelain pieces.

Rumple looked up at me again. I grinned " Would you like to do it Lily?" I waved my hand around the pieces and purple smoke enveloped the porcelain revealing a tea cup.

She looked up at me and back to him. "That cup again….what is it?"

"Its something from my passed….from our passed." he looked at her "Lets not fight."

"Lily here, is more than just an acquaintance." she said as I looked at with an arched eyebrow. Rumple nodded as he poorer the blue potion into the tea cup and his glass, and handed her the tea cup. She cheers him with a grin on her face and drinks it in one swallow. I take a step back and watch a blue cast go over her body. She looks up and starts to cry. "Rumple?" she leans in and kisses him.

"Yeah I'm stepping away from this." I walk back over to the counter and hop back up to sit down. Gross.

"Belle. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up to die….but I needed you."

" You lost your son. I'm so sorry." _Belle_ says as she puts her head down on his shoulder.

The rumbling got louder and louder. " I cant believe I came all the way here for_ this._" I said to myself rolling my eyes. I glanced over to Rumple and Belle, she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of scotch. "If I'm gonna die I might as well go out drinking." I started to poor a drink. When the loud rumble of destruction stopped. We all looked at each and Rumple walked outside of the shop to see the take over forest recede from hence it came.

"Looks like the Savior came through." Rumple said as he looked back and Belle and I. "Come on we have to go."

"Go where." I asked jumping off the counter.

"We need to go down to the docks." Rumple said " We need to see whats going on, and you need to be introduced."

"no I don't!" I protested "I no one need to know who I am!"

"Your my _Apprentice,_ and to everyone else you're the _Widow_. If they even know, since you kept yourself hidden. I told you I would keep it that way and I am." He stated " Its not my job to tell Regina who you are."

"Good." I said as I walked up to him "Lets keep it like that." we all walked out. I went my bike and Rumple and Belle went to his car.

We showed up ay the docks, everyone was standing at the water, when we over heard that tweedle dee and tweedle dumb took Henry. "They've taken Henry?" Rumple questioned They turned around to see us. they were all panicked. They all eyed me in the process.

"Yeah you're the Dark One, do something." Charming said.

"Gold. Help us." Emma Said looking at him than at me.

"There's no way. I spent a life time trying to cross worlds to find my son, theres no way in this world with out a portal."

"So thats it.." I looked at Regina she turned towards the water "He's gone forever?" I was confused why would she be concerned about the Saviors kid? "I refuse to believe that." turning back to us.

Belle stepped foreword through everyone "What is that?" far off in the distance we all see large white sails.

Dammit. I eyed Rumple. I didn't know Hook was here. He was the only one that had seen me without my hood. Everyone else didn't know what the Widow looked liked. But Hook had seen me. Only he didn't know me as the Widow. He knew me as the Queen of Neverland.

Ok so I did Proofread, if there are some mistakes I apologize. But tell me what ya think. read Review, Favorite, follow, DO what soots your mood! :)


	3. Heart of The Truest Believer

I glared at Rumple. As everyone ran to Hook as he docked his ship. I pulled Rumple aside. "You didn't tell me that Hook was here." I said sternly to him.

He glared right back at me. "I didn't have to to tell you anything dearie." he quickly followed everyone as Hook docked his ship was coming off if it as he turned back to me. " besides I wouldn't worry about Hook, he probably doesn't remember you anyways." he gave me a slight wink. So I took a risk and followed them to Hooks ship.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Emma say to him.

"Helping…" I heard the voice of Killian Jones.

"Well you're too late,"

"Am I?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Emma stated to him. as everyone behind her, stood firmly.

"Maybe I just needed a reminder that I could." He took a pouch off his belt and handed to her. She un did the buckle and poured out a bean. Everyone looked at him.

Regina jumping to the punch "Enough waiting around lets go." Why was she so eager to save this kid?

Hook looked confused "Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town?"

"We already did." Charming said as he stood by Snow.

"We need to get Henry," Emma said eagerly " Greg and Tamara took him through a portal."

"Well, I offer my ship my services." Hook said. I could see right through Hook. He had a thing for Emma, and was gonna anything to her approval.

"Well that great Hook." Regina chimed in again "But how will we track them?"

"Leave that to me." Rumple said as he walked forward in front of me. "I can get us where we need to go."

"Than lets do it." Snow said hopefully. With that everyone boarded the ship including me. I got on to the ship and stood away from everyone. quietly in head I whispered a summoning spell in my head to summon my bow quiver and daggers. Making them appear below deck and not in front of everyone. I saw that Rumple was talking to Belle, that just means that she's not coming. Everyone eyed me. When everyone was aboard the ship. Someone finally spoke up about me.

"The first thing I wanna know," Regina spoke up arching an eyebrow at me " Is who the hell this is?"

"Does it really matter?" I spat back " We're all here to _save Henry_."

Emma walked up. "Regina right. Who are you really?" everyone gathered around me "for all we know you could be working with Greg and Tamara."

With everyone gathered around me I rolled my eyes. " you re….."

"She doesn't work for them…." Rumple spoke up "She works for me." being cut off by Rumple, as he boarded the ship and walked up to the circle that was formed around me.

"You?" Regina Spat. Everyone glared at me. Thanks a lot Rumple.

"Yes me Dearie," Rumple looked at me " I sent for her. Things were getting out of had there for a while and I needed my Apprentice."

"You had an Apprentice?" Questioned Charming. "How come no one knew this?"

"I prefer to keep to the darkness." I stated as a grinned, the entire time I was being eyed by Emma. "Now lets get down business shall we?"

Hook walked up and Rumple walked around "So…..are you done trying to kill me?" Rumple asked

"I believe so." Hook simply stated.

"Excellent…" Rumple grinned " Than you can live." I saw Regina walking up on the other side of Rumple. As he waved his hand and globe appeared atop of one of the barrels. He pricked his finger and let a drop of blood onto the globe. We all watched it swirl as it lite up to show where they had taken him. As I gazed upon the globe the look on Rumples and Hooks face was sheer horror and all I could do is smirk evilly.

"Where is that?" Regina bent down to get a closer look " Where did they taken Henry?"

"Neverland…." Hook Said eyeing Rumple. Looking at everyone face, they all looked confused. Emma handed the bean to Hook. He threw it out into the water. I braced myself for the trip as did everyone else.

As we were making our way to the portal. "Who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" I here Charming ask as the waves and wind of the portal crash up against the ship.

"They're merely pons, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea of who they are truly working for." I heard Rumple say, and he as right. Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dumb had no idea who they were working for.

"And who's that?" Emma Questioned. I glanced at her.

"Someone we all should fear…" Rumple lastly stated as he glanced over at me with fear in his eyes and an evil smirk on my face. We all looked ahead to the portal as we dropped through and into Neverland and for me back _home_.

—-

We made it. The ship had landed on the waters of Neverland. "Is that it?" I hear Emma ask

"Aye." Hook says "Neverland."

I clutch my pendant tight as I could. I hope he could feel me. Know that I was near. Now it was just getting to the island. I walked around the ship and I knew everyone was still weary of me, only knowing that I was the apprentice of the Dark One. I couldn't take my eyes off of the island, I had missed it so much. I missed _him._

_I entered the Hall where Rumple was sitting and working on the spinning wheel. "You called for me?" walking up to him he stopped to get up and walked to me. _

_"__Yes dearie I did." he grinned at me " Over the three years. You've showed great talent and skill. More greatly than your own mother." _

_I rolled my eyes " And she still hasn't managed to kill Snow White." _

_"__So my next task for you is to find…..my son." _

_I looked at him with concern "How and hell am I supposed to do that? He fell through portal." I explained to him. " Who knows where he is!" _

_He quickly turned around and held a clear bean in his hand. He looked at me with that devilish glare. _

_"__Hell No!" I yelled I'm getting stuck somewhere and not know how to get back." I turned to walk away. "You are on your own." _

_I felt this force drag me back as I fell to the ground turning around he raised me up with his magic and threw me against the wall. He walked up to me " You will do this for me…" he growled under his breath. "I taught you everything you know. YOU WILL DO THIS!" he released me I fell to my knees coughing and catching my breath. _

_After making sure I had everything I needed. I nodded to Rumple. He threw the bean on the ground and the portal opened up. "Remember dearie, everything I thought you." he smiled at me. I glared back as I jumped into the portal to who knows where. _

_I landed rough. Dammit. I had hit hard on the ground. Running my shoulder and finally getting up off the ground. I looked around. I was in a jungle and it was very warm. I started to walk, when I heard rustling in the bushes. I quickly climbed up a tree and stayed stealth, as I was very good at doing. I saw a couple of boys come through the brush. " Whoever it was, they couldn't have gotten far." the tall boy said with a hood over his head and carrying a club over his shoulder. " go find who ever it is!" he commanded the two other boys. As they ran off, he stayed behind looking around for any lead. All I could think of was this guy sucks at tracking people. I slowly move to the edge of the branch and jump off and take him down. _

_Taking him down to the ground I'm quickly back up on my feet. with my daggers in hand. With my own hood drawn over my head, I watch him get up as I walk circles around him. He stares at me. as he grabs his club ready to attack me. He charges at me full force. I quickly spin and kick him to the ground. He gets up again and comes at me with his club and hits me in the side. I turn and try strike him with my dagger, but he quickly knocks it out of my hand. He hits me again knocking my other dagger out of my hand. and pushing me to the ground my hood falls off. " Well, a girl know hows to fight back." he says to me backing me up to a rock wall as I stand up. "but not good enough." He draws his club back to hit me. _

_I suddenly take one of knives and cut his face upward. He screams in pain. "Never underestimate your opponent….not matter what the gender." I say mocking him. _

_"__Well Well Well…" I hear behind me a familiar voice "What do we have here?" I look up to see i'm surrounded by boys with various weapons. _

_I turn around slowly. My mouth drops slowly "Peter?" I look at him as his look changes. But than I see blackness. _

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic!" I turned around to see Emma arguing with her parents. I walk up to see what was going on.

"Its who we are." Charming said plainly. Yeah of you are.

"Why!" Emma yelled back " Ever since you got your memories back. Ever since you remember that you're Snow White and Prince Charming your lives…well…..they've…they've sucked!"

"No." Charming shook his head "We found you." I rolled my eyes as i got closer to where they were.

"And lost Henry and Neal and countless other people!"

"Emma."Snow calmly said " The minute I let go of the belief that things will get better, is the minute I know they won't." Charming put his arms around her. " We'll find Henry."

I walked up to where I was beside them, that moment Rumple walked up to the top of the stairs. I looked up at him as he said in response to Snow "No you won't"

Everyone looked at him. "Oh thats a great use of our time a wardrobe change." Hook said sarcastically. I grinned to myself.

Rumple continued " I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together." Regina chimed in.

"Actually we made no such agreement." Rumple stated

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked with concern

"Because I want to succeed."

Emma expression changed again "Whats makes you think I'm gonna fail?"

"Well how could you not." I chuckled. He doesn't think much of the Savior either. " You don't believe in your parents or in magic, or even yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe." ugh is that all? This savior really is full of herself.

"Only what was shown to you," Rumple continued as he quickly eyed me, as I smirked back. " When have you ever taken a _real_ leap of faith? You know the kind where theres absolutely no proof." He glared at Emma as she glared back " I've known you sometime Ms Swan, and sadly despite everything you've been through, your still just a bail bonds person looking for evidence. Well dearie thats not gonna work Neverland."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Emma stated bravely

"Well you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry dearie, our force is just to fearsome, for hand holding." Rumple looked down at her a his devilish way "Neverland is a place where Imagination runs wild, and sadly yours doesn't. Your lucky I'm leaving Alex here with you." He quickly spun his cane and he was gone.

That bastard left me here with a bunch of idiots. I casually stuck my hand in my pocket to find a note.

_You have until you reach the shore until the glamor charm wheres off on Hook and he reveals you. _

Thats why Hook hasn't said anything to me. I went down under the ship to the brig, I looked into one room where Emma and Hook looked like they were having a heart to heart. I finally found what I guess was the Captains quarters, I laid down. As soon as I laid down the ship started to rock back and forth furiously. Like we were under attack. Emma Looks in at me, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nope." I said bluntly " You guys are your own with this one." I wasn't going up there with all of them with this. I knew what was going on. I knew it was Peter that was doing this. It was mermaids. I heard the firing of cannons, than suddenly it want calm. The worst is yet to come with mermaids. I heard a horn blow. Yup here it comes. I heard the rumble of thunder and crash of lightning. The ship tossed and turned more. "Aah!" I fell of the bed with a bunch of knick knack falling on my head "ouch! Geez haven't you figured it out yet!" Ugh I crawl back on the bed and lay back down. After about fifteen minutes everything was calm.

As I walked up stairs onto the deck, I magically changed my outfit to the clothes I had worn in Neverland. dark green pants along with with my dark green knee high boots, My brown leather corset, that had a strap going across my chest, it also revealed a bit of the tattoo I had on my a cropped brown jacket, I had my daggers strapped to my back, my knives strapped around both of my thighs and my quiver around my back and my bow in hand. while my hair was pulled into a loose side braid. Showtime. "Well it took you long enough to figure it out." said standing as Emma lay on the floor soak and wet.

She quickly got up grabbing a Sword and holding it to my neck "You? You knew what was going on and you didn't help us. Why?" asked as she dug the the blade into my neck.

I looked down at the sword and noticed it was Baes "I see good ole Hook gave you Baes sword, pity he's not here to use it." pushed the blade further. "You really don't want to do this princess."

"Oh I think I do." She threatened me. As I saw Snow and Charming coming up behind her. I saw Regina and Hook watching from afar.

"Have it your way." I kicked her off and she stumbled to the ground, I grabbed my daggers from my back and took my stance. She got up again and charged at me disgracefully. I blocked her blade and spun around kicked her back down. Spinning my daggers in my hands I came at her almost slicing her throat as She ducked and spun to get behind me. Pathetic. I turned around, she was getting even more pissed off.

She started to come towards me again when Charming yelled and stepped in front of Emma "Stop Emma, you don't wanna fight her anymore, than you have too."

"What!" Emma yelled in frustration "Why not?"

"Because." Snow looked at me with surprise on her face " She's the Widow."

I grinned at Snow raising an eyebrow. "She's The Widow! " I heard Regina say coming closer. " How do you even know that?"

"Because." Charming said stepping back towards Snow " I've seen you fight plenty of times, your the only one who fights with moves like those."

"And with Daggers like those." Snow said. Everyone looked at me, as I put my daggers away on my back.

As I walked around on deck, Emma quickly approaches me "What did Gold mean by we're lucky to have you?"

I look at her and roll my eyes. "How should I know, I'm just the apprentice."

"Which is all the more reason why you should know." Charming also approached standing beside Emma.

I try to walk away when, I look up at Hook and see the magic that shimmered in front of his face. Damn.

"Hook?" I hear Emma say to him. "What is it? What was that?"

He looked confused, as he rubbed his eyes he looked up and "I don't know but…" he looked up and looked straight at me. I grinned an devilishly at him. "You?"

He ran up to me. "I would keep my distance if I were you."

He looked at me with surprise and fear " Rumple put a charm on my so I wouldn't recognize you, didn't he?" Everyone was now focused on me and Hook.

"Well I couldn't have you getting in my way." I said

"You knew If I recognized you, I would've stopped you from coming here." said Hook as he looked at me with fear in his eyes. " Rumple was just as frightened as I was to come here. Why did he _help you_?"

I shrugged my shoulders "After all that I did for him, He owed me debt." everyone was still looking around confused as hell. " Now I have to go. I'll let you explain everything them." I stepped up on the edge of the ship and jumped in the water and started to swim for Neverland.

Emma walked up to Hook " Who the Hell is she!?" she yelled "for real!"

"That, love….." said Hook as he turned around "Was the Queen of Neverland." They all looked at each other " We need to get to shore. I'll explain more there." All of them packed up their things got into a boat and headed for a battle.

**A/N: A big Thank You to Those who review! If you watch the season over again i'm trying to make things work with my Character, adding little things, skipping some things, b/c most of this story is in her pov. But any who, again a big thank you for reviews! So do what soots your mood! ;)**

**PS: I did Proofread, Sorry for the mistakes.**


	4. Nasty Habits

I walked onto the beach of Neverland from the water soak and wet. As I was on dry sand I stood still and closed my eyes saying a charm to myself, opening my eyes back up I was dry. Looking around I smiled to myself. I was back, I was home. I made it. I walked and walked, but I finally made it to the camp. I looked around but I saw no one. Not even the kid Henry. After walking around the camp, I made my way to Peters tree house. I didn't know what his plan was but I figured I would just wait for him. I was wore out. I was nervous. I was even scared in a way. I had no idea what would happened if _they _were to succeed. Would they find a way to kill Peter? _That_ will not happen! I yelled at myself. I will not allow it.

I made it to the tree house. I walked up the stairs to the treehouse, walking in, it was still the same. Two balconies, one looking over all of Neverland the other over looking the camp, the queen sized bed in the middle, with old drapery hanging everywhere, shelves of books and odd and ends. He hadn't changed it since I left.

"Its still the same…." I heard behind me. My breath hardened, My heart sped up. I turned around to see Him standing in the doorway. "I couldn't bear to change anything while you were gone." I couldn't speak. All I could do was run into his arms. Tightly they wrapped around me.

"Peter…" I breathed out. My head nestled under his head. I looked up at him, he moved his hands to cup my face.

"You came back to me,Lily." He said to me "You came back." he crashed his lips onto mine. I almost forgot the passion we had, but quickly remembered as he filled my mouth with his tongue and I his.

Breathing heavily I looked back up at him, "I missed you…."

"And I you….." Rubbing his fingers down my cheek. "I love you Lily." he continued " You're mine forever."

All I could do was smile. I quickly went to sit on the bed as I suddenly felt light headed and stumbled to my knees. Peter grabbed me quickly by my upper arm and set me on the bed. He looked at me with concern. Of course I had to feel like this when I was finally back in my bliss of being back with Peter again. "I don't know what happened" I said as I rubbed the temples of my head. " maybe I feel this way because I haven't eaten."

"No, that's not it." Peter said to me. "Your magic is weakened. I felt it as soon as you entered Neverland."

"My magic is fine." I said up to him. " I'm just as strong as I was."

He grinned at me "You still haven't lost that fire have you,love."

"Damn right I haven't." I said again feeling light headed I sat down again.

Peter smirked " Your strength will come back,love." He said to me " You just need to rest. Here." He simply made a bowl stew appear on the table next to the bed. " Eat something, sleep, and I'll be back in a little bit." He bent down to kiss me lovingly. "Now I have some business to attend to." He devilishly grinned.

I devilishly grinned back "Of course you do." I winked at him and he disappeared.

I ate the stew and laid down on _our_ bed, quickly falling fast asleep.

_I woke up at a camp with my hands tied and my weapons no where on me. Last thing I remember was seeing Peter. Was it true? Was I in Neverland?I was off in a corner of the camp, I looked around, and there was a large fire burning in the middle and I saw random boys doing various things. some sharping knives, some fighting, and just throwing knives. Which they were doing horribly. "Well it looks like the girl is up." I heard. The large boy I was fighting earlier came over, his face all red from the cut I gave him. "If it were up to me, I would've killed you by now…." I was moving around getting my small knife I had stowed up my sleeve, "don't bother struggling, you're not strong enough to untie those knots." _

_"__You sure about that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He came to bend down at me. I quickly got my hands loose and cut him again on the cheek. He reacted and I quickly low roundhouse kick him, he falls on his back as I stand over him. "If you gonna take someone weapons from them, you better make sure you take _all _of them." He whistles to alert the other boys, I take off for the jungle. _

_I ran and ran. I found myself at a very old and odd looking tree, I have no choice but to climb. I get high enough so I can observed them. I hear them come. "she couldn't have gone this far. I didn't think girls were this athletic." I rolled my eyes " come on maybe she went to the caves." I hear the other say. They finally walk away. I wait a few minutes to make sure no one else come around and I climb down. _

_"__Is it really you?" I hear behind me,I turn to see Peter. _

_"__Peter?" I breathed " Yes its me." Say to him as I step foreword "Its me Lily." _

_He took a step to me as well "The girl I visited in her dreams, The that could hear my pipes." I nodded. Suddenly the whole camp of boys camp out from the jungle. The tall one came to approach me, when Peter put his up to stop him. I looked at Peter, as there was this glint in his eyes. " Boys! Say hello to our new Lost Girl!" He smirked at me as I gave him a small smile. _

I woke up, assuming several hours later. I could hear the boys in the camp. I got up grabbing my daggers and placing them on my back in my belt. I walked over to the balcony. As I stood there I could feel my magic getting stronger. Being in the realm of no magic did a toll on me. Not using it for while was even worst. I was lucky I had enough energy to use it in front of Rumple back in Storybrooke.

Looking down I saw Peter walking up to Henry and throwing him an apple. "I don't like apples." Henry said as he sat up off the ground.

"Who Doesn't like apples?" Peter questioned with a smirk.

"Its family thing."

"Well don't worry." Peter knelt down to him "They're not for eating….its for a kind of game….a really fun game. I call it… target practice." He held a crossbow to his face. I grinned down at him. I knew what Peter was doing. This was gonna be fun to watch. Henry got up and followed Peter where one of the other boys was holding a jar of dreamshade.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Peter dipped the arrow into the jar.

"Dreamshade, its a nasty poison." he blew on it and took the crossbow " We have a story here about a man who shot an apple off of his sons head with an arrow…lets find out if its possible." Peter was placing the arrow into the crossbow.

"If you're shooting at the apple, whats the poison for." I could hear the fear in Henry voice from up here. He was scared shitless.

"Motivation not to miss." Peter said as he was checking the aim of the cross bow. "Felix! Get over here!" I watched Felix get up walked over to Peter with his club in hand.

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henrys voice quivered

"Doesn't matter, you're the one doing the shooting." Peter handed Henry the crossbow, Felix grinned along with myself who was grinning, this was going to be good.

"I…I don't wanna shoot him."

Peter tossed Felix the apple and flexed back up and put the apple on his head. a quiet chant of 'shoot shoot' started. as the boys started to chant and chant, it got louder.

"You won't hit him," Peter said "trust yourself… go on, its exhilarating." he joined in on the chant.

It than got quiet, they all stared at him. I realized what he was about to do. Henry turned towards Peter.

I appeared out of purple smoke catching the arrow barely an inch away from Peters chest. "He said it was exhilarating." I smirked up at Peter as he grinned at me. I than grinned at Henry while still holding arrow.

"You?" Henry said as he stared at me while lowering the crossbow in his hands.

I lowered the arrow from Peters chest and threw down on the ground. "I under estimated you kid."

"Your Alex. " he said to me " the girl my mom told me about."

"Yeah?" I said walking up to him, "Have you figured out who I am yet?"

He looked down and back up at me. while I looked back at Peter and than back to Henry. "Your real name isn't Alex is it?"

I smirked at him. "my mom _is _coming for me…" He continued "_both _of them."

I looked at him confused "what do you mean both? I thought Emma was your mother?"

"She's my birth mother. Regina is my adoptive mother, you my know her as the….."

"I know who she is!" I said cutting him off and saying that as calmly as I could. I slowly started to reach for one of my knives I had in my belt.

I feel a hand grab my arm behind me. "Not now." Peter whispers in my ear. "Go back to the treehouse, I'll come see you later." He walks out from behind me. He walks up to Henry taking the crossbow from him " Come on Henry, I want to show you something." Peter walks off with Henry and he looks back at me and winks at me.

"Well well, Welcome back…..Tiger Lily." Felix says. I turned around to face him and the rest of the lost boys.

I smile slightly and walk up to give Felix a hug. "Sorry I haven't graced you guys with my presence sooner,but I was busy."

Felix smirked at me. " We're glad your here, Peter needs you now more than ever."

"Yeah I know he does, but I right now I have to go…..blow off some steam." I disappeared in purple smoke and reappeared in the treehouse.

I paced around the treehouse. I didn't know what to think. Thats why she cared so much about that damn kid so much. It was her _adoptive_ son. She replaced me. She fucking forgot me! She really didn't care; and of course she had to adopt the Saviors kid! All just to get back at Snow White and Prince Charming. I quickly reached for one of my knives in my belt turned and threw it into the wood of the treehouse. Peter than appeared right beside it. "You're not going to burn down our treehouse, are you love." he pulled our the knife and came up to me.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." I said bucking up to him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why do you even care?" He questioned me " This shouldn't matter you. You're stronger than this." Peter said aggressively, startling me. He brush a piece of my hair behind my ear than slowly put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. He took one hand softly ran it down my cheek. " Now…" he softly started to caress my neck with his lips. " Its been a long time Lily."

Breathing lightly I closed my eyes and embraced every touch of his. "Yes….." I breathed " Yes it has."

His hands reach down to the back of my thighs and he picks me up so I'm straddled around his waist as he walks us over to the bed. We collapse, as he's on top of me he starts to un buckle my corset as I start to untie shirt.I finally get his shirt off revealing his lean muscular abdomen, as he rips off my corset revealing my breast and tattoo I had on my side abdomen. We continue kissing passionately as Peter moves to undo my pants. Getting them undone he pulls my pants off. As we are finally both naked together under the the light sheets, body to body and flesh to flesh. My senses are heightend, the feel of his sweat against me, the gentle touch of fingers trailing up and down my thigh. The feeling of him entering me. The bliss that I had finally craved for such a long time being fulfilled.

I woke up several hours later with Peters arms wrapped around me. Feeling the cool breeze of Neverland blowing the sheets slightly. I get up gently moving Peters arms and grab his tunic and walking over to the balcony that over looks all of Neverland. When I suddenly feel arms wrapped around my waist. I grin as he kissed my neck from behind. " I forgot how beautiful it was here." I turned around to face him.

As he smirks down at me " Now that your here, its more beautiful than it was before." He rubs his finger across my face. "Now I hate to leave you, but I have to get back down to camp." He turned to put the rest of his clothes on.

"What is it about this kid, Peter?" I ask him as I follow him back inside " Whats so special about him?"

He turned to me " He has the Heart of The Truest Believer." he simply stated "and I need it."

"He's the kid you've looking for!?" Peter had been looking for the child with the heart of the truest believer for as long as I could remember. " Are you sure?"

"Think about it Lily, He's the product of true love and true darkness." He said " You know whats happening to me. I know you feel it."

He was right. I could feel it. Peter was slowly dieing, and I couldn't let that happen. I just got him back and I wasn't going to let him slip away so easily. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him aggressively "I'm _not_ gonna let that happen." there was an evil tone in my voice that I had no idea where it came from.

Peter devilishly grinned back at me "well than lets go play." Both of us finished getting dressed. I grab my knives, daggers and place them in the holsters on my back.

While down at the camp the boys were playing the drums and dancing around the fire. Sitting by the fire next to Peter with his pipes, I was sharping my knives, Henry makes a couple of glances at me. Peter Looks at me and gets up and walks over to Henry. I follow Peter as he sits down in front of Henry. " Don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?"

"Nothing to celebrate." Henry bluntly says as he looked to Peter and up to me as I stand next to Peter.

I chuckle a little bit as he looks up at me "Nothing to celebrate? Henry this whole party is to celebrate you."

"Me? Why?"

Peter continues " Cause you've come to save magic of course." as he laughs a little " and I of one can't think of more reason to celebrate than that."

Henry looks around at the boys dancing around the fire. "Just look at them Henry." I say to him as I kneel down next to Peter and in front of Henry.

"I'm not like them, or the both of you." He says as he looks at both Peter and I.

Peter glances at me than back to Henry " Sure you are. you're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet." He puts the pipes to his and starts the play a song. I hear the song that had to attracted me to Peter when I was young, but I notice Henry.

"Sorry…I don't hear anything."

Peter looks at me as I look at him and back to Henry "Interesting. you see this pipe is enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children."

"Like who?"

I glanced to my left as Felix comes through the woods and stands and looks at both of us. "You'll find out soon enough." I say to him as both Peter and I get up walk over to Felix knowing something was wrong.

"What!" Peter Yelled " I know that look, What happened?" I stood next to Peter in front of Felix

"Baelfire, I'm afraid he got away." Felix said. Bae's back on the island? I thought he was shot?

"Than why don't you get him back!" Peter continued to yell at Felix

I could tell Felix was scared of what Peter might do " I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our boys knocked out….by a sleeping spell."

I looked at Peter as he looked at me and back at Felix. "The Dark One. So Father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy, and maybe Lily." Felix looked at me and back at Peter. " we should move them somewhere safe."

I gave Felix a glare. I wasn't some delicate flower. " Now Now Felix." Peter put his arm around my waist. " Where's your sense of adventure. We cant end the party when the real fun in about to begin. Besides Lily here is lot stronger than you think." Peter looked down at me and grinned. Than we all looked over to Henry.

Peter and I sat back down across the camp I looked at him " why didn't you tell me that Bae was back on the island?"

"Because love, It wasn't important." he looked at me " You know they'll try to take you away from me."

"Thats not gonna happen." I said aggressively.

All of the sudden the fire went out and wind of a sleeping spell took out all of the boys including Henry. Peter and both stand up knowing who it was. "We have a guest Lily." says to me as we grin at each other. "Without someone who knows how much I like guessing games." we start to circle but not straying to far away from each other "who could it be…?" He continues "I guess….." Peter waves his hand up to light the fire again revealing Rumple in the corner " The Dark One."

Rumple looks at Peter and than at me. "Come to save Henry, have you laddie? and Lily as well." Peter states darkly as I make my way closer to Peter "How exciting, the dark one ready to sacrifice his life for his family and his apprentice. Which by the way you haven't told Regina who she really is."

"Speaking of family…." I interrupted as I waved my hand to light a torch across the camp where Rumple was standing " You can come out now Bae." He came out aiming a crossbow at both me and Peter.

"Names Neal now." he stated. the look on his face was slightly surprised to see me.

Peter chuckled " New name but same old tricks. Its heartwarming to see father and son working together." he continued " Especially after you abandoned him Rumple. This a real family reunion." I started to step slightly in front of Peter, but I felt Peter grab my wrist.

"What are you waiting for….." I heard Rumple say making a death stare at Peter.

"I got this." Neal said as he shot the arrow at Peter as he caught it right before it touched his chest.

"Clever." Peter said as he lowered the arrow. " but we've been through this before Baelfire….have you remembered nothing." Peter took a step back.

"I remember plenty." I saw Neal but the crossbow over his shoulder and Peter look down at the arrow and throw it down. " Thats why I didn't coat the tip."

I looked down at Peters hand as it started to glow a bluish purple. Squid ink. The look on my face went from panic to rage, as I went to grab a dagger in one hand and conjure a fireball in the other Rumple threw pink dust in my face and all I saw was black.

**Third Person POV: **

"Grab Henry and I'll grab Lily." Rumplstilikin ran to pick up Lily and Neal threw Henry over his shoulder as Peter Pan glowed purple.

"Well how about that." Peter stated as he stood paralyzed watching them pick up Henry and the love of his life Lily. "I'm impressed. Are you sure your really saving him Bae. or even saving Lily for that matter? Are you even sure your even safe with Lily around him?"

They both turned around " Whats worse then leaving them here with you?" Neal said

"Why don't you ask your father." Pan glared at them "Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

Neal had a confused look on his face. "Whats he talking about….."

"Don't listen to him." Rumplestilskin interrupted him.

"You mean you haven't told him." Pan stated

"Told me what?" Neal asked

"Why about the prophecy and about who Lily _really_ is?" Pan bated him

"What prophecy, and what about Lily? Whats he mean?" Neal was getting confused and starting to get pissed.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked." Pan continued " Your father isn't here to rescue your son or Lily he's here to murder him and take Lily back as an apprentice."

Neal had finally had enough and he walked off with his son in his arms and Rumple followed with Lily in his. They had gotten far enough away from the camp and Neal set Henry down on the ground, as Rumple laid Lily down on the ground as well. " What the hell was he talking about!" Neal said getting pissed

Rumple walked around " don't mind him."

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!" Neal Yelled " and what the hell did he mean by Lily."

"He plays games. Mind games." Rumple stated " The important thing is that we got the boy, Lily and we got away."

Neal took a couple steps back " Where are we?" he asks while walking over to Henry and Lily

"On the other side of the island." Rumple stood next to the small fire they had going. " We're safe here for the time being."

Neal bent down next to Henry " Hey, Henry its me…"

"He cant hear you."

"Than wake him up." Neal Said looking up to his father.

"Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous." he stated " he'll wake up naturally in a few hours, he'll be fine." Rumple looked down at Lily's sleeping body. " Lily might wake up sooner though."

"Alright." Neal stood up and walked up to Rumple " than you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant." Neal again started to get pissed " whats this prophecy that he talks about? why would he say that you'd kill Henry. What the hell was he talking about 'who Lily _really_ is."

"I…I… I Don't know… to create a wedge between us." Rumple stuttered

"Thats not a denial." Neal stated " No, This has to do with what happened when I found you….You thought I was a hallucination, you said you had to do the right thing and save Henry….."

"Baelfire….."

"Its Neal!" He yelled profusely "Now stop jouncing and tell me whats going on!"

Rumple quietly looked at his son and nodded " There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy. That a boy would help me reunite me with you, and that boy would be my undoing."

The look on Neals face was utter shock "Henry?"

"I didn't know it would be my own grandson." Rumple said step in towards Neal. "till I found you in New York and discovered you were father."

"You planning on getting rid of him, no matter who he was." Neal said " Weren't you? To try and cheat fate, to get around the prophecy. You cold hearted son of bitch…. you were gonna kill him."

"Yes…" Rumple breathed out.

"And what about Lily? Huh? I thought she was just your apprentice."

Rumple took another deep breath. " Lily is…..or _was_ my apprentice." after another final breath " Lily is the daughter of Regina, The Evil Queen."

The stunned look on Neals face grew more. "You area a cold hearted basterd. Does Regina even know about her!" He continued to yell " Regina may be the Evil Queen, but she still deserves to know! Did you _take_ Lily from Regina?"

"Bae, please its long story."

"Tell me!"

"No I didn't. Cora did. Regina's mother. I found Lily one night in the enchanted forest and discovered she had magic just like her mother, so I took her in taught her what I know and used her to my advantage."

Neal looked down and back up with anger in eyes, " So what, did she finally get in your way and you dumped her here!"

"I sent her here find you Bae….…and to get rid of her, she was….getting in my way of other things at the time." Rumple tries hard to get sympathy from his son.

"Get back. Stay away from them!" Neal yelled

"That was than, things have changed " Rumple trying to redeem himself " I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry or Lily. I came here to save Henry."

"After what you just told me I'm supposed to believe you!"

"I won't lie to you Bae, self preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life. But I came here to break it. To do the right thing, to save your son even if that meant sacrificing my own life." Rumple looked at Neal hoping he would forgive him. " You have to trust me."

"How can I?" Neal went to sit down in front of Henry and Lily still sleeping on the ground

"Tell me what I have to do to regain your trust." Rumple started " and I will."

Neal looked up at him "Give me the Dark One dagger." He retorted " I know you…I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. Its the only thing that can control you, the only thing that would stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it."

"I don't have it." Rumple answered

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying to you Bae." He stated " I hide. So Pan wouldn't get it. So he couldn't stop me."

"So un hide it!" Neal Yelled

"My Shadow took it."

Neal started to chuckle " Shadow…Man…..you got a answer for everything, don't you?" he got up walked up to Rumple.

"I'm telling you the truth I swear!"

"Maybe you did hide, maybe you do wanna do the right thing, but thats about tomorrow?"Neal explained

"I've changed."

"Have you?"

"Yes…."

"Prophecy still stands,you save Henry, he still your undoing." Neal looked down to the ground

"I'm still willing to die for him." Rumple stated furiously

"what happens when we get back, and your reunited with Belle, and you realized the only thing standing between you and you're happy ending is my son. And suddenly undoing this sound so great."

With almost tears in his eyes Rumples looks at his son "Your my happy ending. This is." He said motioning between the both of them. " because its my redemption. I can be strong son. If you have faith in me."

Neal looked around before grabbing his father hand and holding it close to him " You know when I was living here sleeping in a cave. I used to dream of you coming to rescue me." Neal said smiling down at his father " but than I would wake up and remember how you left me behind, you left your own son behind for the power of a dagger and sent Lily to come after and left her behind. How could I think that things could any different." Neal back away leaving a leaf in his fathers hand. revealing squid ink, quickly cover him in a cast of blue magic.

"Neal, what are you doing?" Rumple asked angrily

Neal picked up both Henry and Lily over his shoulder "I'm gonna find Emma and others and get the hell off this island. I'm gonna get my family back."

Neal started to walk off into the jungle. "You can't go into the jungle alone, with out my power to protect you, Pan will capture all of you."

"I'm sorry I got no choice,we're safer without you….goodbye papa." Neal took a final turn into the jungle and was gone, with both Henry and Lily.

After walking for a little while Neal came to clearing in the jungle. I looked like someone had set up camp. He quickly laid Henry and Lily down. Lily was starting to wake up. Neal felt the fire pit, it was still warm. "Emma." He said to himself.

"You were so close to finding her." Pan said as he came out of the brush along with several other lost boys. Neal quickly stood and turned to face him. "You disappoint me, I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Pan pointed at him.

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal said looking around

"Oh there won't be next time. but don't blame yourself." Pan continued on as Neal watched Felix pick Henry over his shoulder. " your father could protect you out here for sure, but than who would protected Henry from him? quit a rock in a hard place." He grinned

" I will get my son back no matter what it takes." Neal stepped up to Pan aggressively

"You're not getting not the problem. You got him and I him back." Pan smiled "Its the game….Now my point." Pans face hardened " the real problem for you, there is no escaping Neverland, no one gets off this island without _my_ permission."

"Well I've done it before. So has Lily." Neal smirked at Pan

"Did you?" Pan looked him up and down. "Look where you are now. Its like you never left…..As for Lily." He looked down at her " She didn't leave, She never wanted was _taken_ from me, by your father."

"You saying you let _me_ go?" Neal questioned

"I'm saying everyone is where I _want_ them." Lily started to wake up " and Bae…Never touch whats mine again….theres something to chew on." Pan moved to pick up Lily and cradle her in his arms. "You know where to take him."

The Lost boys moved to grab Neal and drag him away. "No! Henry!" Neal yelled for him.

"Oh don't worry. It wont be for very long." Pan said "Just until I reset the board….see the game is about the change." He looked down at Lily and walked away.

Peter appeared in the treehouse and gently set Lily down on the bed. The sheets still lingered of their scent from earlier. He rubbed her cheek ever so softly and kissed her on the forehead. The feeling of them walking away with Lily was not a pleasant one and not one that was going to repeat itself. He got up and appeared down at the camp, seeing everyone as they were before Rumple and Bae had shown up. The fire as lite and all the last boys were dancing and Peter knelt down to Henry as he began to wake up. He groaned a little bit "What Happened?"

"You fell asleep." Peter answered

"I did?"

"Don't Worry, It was just a little cat nap." Peter said as he was so convincing to Henry. " But don't worry the night still young." He looked back to see the boys dancing around and playing the drums.

"Wait, I remember something." Henry with a confused look on his face, "My dad…..When I was asleep, I could've sworn I heard him calling for me."

"Really?"

"Its must've been a dream," Henry said as he looked down,

"How can you be sure?" Peter questioned

"Because my dad is dead," said Henry as the sadness in his voice built up.

Peter looked at Henry with concern on his face. "I'm sorry Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost." Peter thought about Lily. "and the things we hope for….like you're father being alive or mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about and when you do, they'll start to come true."

Henry looked up and Peter. "How do you know?"

"Because thats what I did, and thats why your here. Neverland used to a place where new dreams were born, You can bring that magic back, Henry, and we can be your family." Peter smiled down at him, and got up and turned towards the fire. Henry got up behind him.

"So wheres Lily?" Henry suddenly asked.

Peter quickly looked at him. " So you figured out who she is?"

Henry nodded " She's Tiger Lily. She's the only girl that lives on Neverland."

Peter grinned slightly "That she is. She went to rest." Peter said "Now, I'd to play a song. A song for our guest of honor….Henry." Peter put the pipe to his and played. Playing the song the that captured everyone who could hear it. Standing back he noticed the look on Henrys face realized that he could hear it. He was finally succumbed to the song of the lost boys, and started to dance right along with them. "You can hear the music now, can't you Henry."

"Yeah!"

Peter stood in the middle watching him dance. Thinking of his victory.

**—**

**Why hello all! Sorry this took so long. I hope you like the little tidbit I gave you. Hehe. (evil face). **

**So I kinda skipped two episodes 'Lost girl' and 'Quite a Common Fairy'. hope you don't mind. But There was a lot of Pan and Lily I Needed to get to. And Those two Episodes are focused on Emma and Regina. But Note to self, Quite a Common Fairy ****_is_**** important, I just couldn't think of a away to Put it in. But further on down the road its important and will be mentioned.**

**But eventually Regina and Lily will meet. **

**I Hope you all enjoy. **

**A BIG special Thank you to those who have reviewed. You guys have no idea how much its means to me! **

**So please Review, like, follow, favorite. Do whatever soots your mood! ;) xoxo **


	5. Good Form-Ariel

**Lily Pov:**

I awoke abruptly quickly grabbing one of knives ready to attack anyone insight, when Peter quickly grabs my wrist. My breathing calms down when I see that he is ok. "Calm down love,"

"Peter." I say as I am relieved. I hug him tightly around the neck. " What happened? How did I get back?"

Letting go of my wrist, he turned more towards me. "Rumple dosed you with a stronger sleeping spell. and they took off with you. When the squid ink wore off, I was able to track them and get you back."

I looked down, I was furious with myself, I never thought I would fall under his little spells, especially something as minor as a sleeping spell. " I can't believe that happened. I'm stronger than some stupid sleeping spell." I got up and started pacing. " I cant believe Bae would do that to me!"

Peter stopped me " Its ok love, I've got Baelfire all _boxed up_ for the time being." Peter grinned at me.

"And what exactly does that mean?" I grinned evilly right back at him.

"It means….." Peter put his arms possessively around my waist. " That all the pieces are where I want them." I smirk up at them and I lean up to kiss him deeply.

We both appear at the camp where we find Henry fighting to keep one of the lost boys,Liam, off and away from him. "Not bad." Peter says as we're both leaning up against the tree behind them. Of course it wasn't bad. I trained almost all of them. Everyone turned to look at us.

"But wouldn't it be more fun, if we had _real_ swords, Peter." I said as both Peter and I walked up to Henry.

Peter looked up to me and smirked and back to Henry. "Lily's right Henry. It _would_ be more fun."

"I've….Never used a real sword." Henry stuttered to say to us.

I walked to stand behind Henry as Peter continued to Henry " This is Neverland, and you, have the Heart of the truest believer, you can use whatever you want. You just need to believe Henry." Peter patted him on the shoulder and raised the stick up with him. "close your eyes and believe your holding a real sword."

I watched as Henry closed his eyes and the stick changed into a real sword. I raised an eyebrow at Peter and he glanced at me. "What are you waiting for!" I yell at him to attack the boy.

" Go on!" Peter yells also, "Go for it! Keep going!" Henry swung over and over again at Liam. "Come on Henry! Come on!"

Finally swinging one last time and cutting him on his the other lists boys cheer for him.I was surprised that the kid actually did quickly dropped the sword "I'm sorry it was an accident."

"Henry." Peter said as he walked over to Henry "Don't you know the best thing about begin a lost boy." He picked up the sword " We never apologize." he handed the sword back to Henry. Turning around to the other lost boys "Come on!" Peter yelled as lost boys cheered, he raised Henrys arm up with the sword as victory. I clapped nonchalantly as Peter glanced over at me. I saw Liam in the back wonder off with his spear in hand and Peter started to walked up to me. "Whats on your mind love?"

I shrugged "I'm impressed the kid had it him to actually hurt someone."

"He's capable of a lot more than that." Peter said as he leaned next me on the tree. I started to walk away from him. he quickly caught up to me and grab my hand to pull me around to him " whats wrong?"

"I'm worried." I say to him quietly " Is he going be able to do it when its time?"

"After what you just saw, you're questioning it." Peter said to me as he place his hands on waist " Don't worry love, everything will work out fine."

I looked down and back up at him "Alright, fine." I go to kiss his lips when he turns away. " what? what is it?"

"I've got to go, speak with our dear Captain Hook." He smirks at me. "I need you to stay here,ok?"

I nod and he kisses my lips and he disappears.

**Third Person Pov: **

"Don't pull him up yet." Peter stood on top of the cliff looking down to Hook fixing to through a rope down to Charming. Hook turned to see the devil himself, Peter Pan. " I wanna talk… alone."

Hook turned fully around tossing the rope down on the ground "What do you want?" He questioned taking a few steps forward knowing that there was nothing he could do anyways.

"To offer you a deal." Peter said "Come back and work for me, like the old days."

"I don't miss the old days." Hook said shaking his head grinning at Peter.

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" Peter continued with his cocky attitude. Appearing right in front of Hooks face "Passage off the island." He whispers.

Hook shakes his head "still not interested." he smiles.

"What if I were to sweeten the deal." Peter grinned back. " You can take someone with you." Peter turns away from him than back to him "Emma."

"Emma would never leave her son."

"She did once before….and you can be there to pick up the pieces." Peter raised an eyebrow to him "we've known each other a very long time Killian, we've done business before. I think its a perfect time to restart that relationship."

"Like the relationship you restarted with Lily, since she snuck a trip back to this hell hole.." Hook started to sound cocky himself.

Peter looked up and aggressively stalked towards Hook "You leave her out of is this!."

Hook looked at Peter and glared "Well, what if i'm not interested in your deal."

"Of course you are," Peter walked back to him " Because thats what I've always liked about you, you're good at surviving."

Hook looked down at the ground and back up to him " what do you want me to do?"

"Be my employee. Do my dirty work." Peters face hardened

"What dirty work?"

"When the time comes I'll let you know." Peter cocked his head his face hardened once more "But I need to see that you've taken my deal."

"So my word, right now wouldn't be enough." Hook said trying to convince him .

"You know me." Peter quickly disappeared and came up behind him. " I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the princes dead body up on that peak."

Hook turned to face him " You'll see that anyways, He's on his last leg thanks to dream shade."

"I want to see you kill him before the poison does." Peters voice darkened as he circled back around Hook "I want to see your hook inside his body!"

Hook leaned into Peter "and what if I don't take your offer."

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me." Peter than grabbed his flask "Have a drink, you know it always helps you think." with that Peter disappeared from his sight.

**Lily Pov: **

I was siting by the fire as I saw Liam come back and walk up to Henry, as he stood up. Liam pushed him back in a corner and handed him something small. Henry took it and looked at it. Facing the other way I couldn't make out Henrys face. He looked up noticing Peter was coming back and threw on the ground and Liam walked away. Peter came into camp and winked at me as he walked up to talk to Felix.

I got up quickly, Peter noticed how swiftly I moved as I grabbed Liam by the collar and drug him out of the camp. " What are you doing!" Liam said scared of what I might do to him. I threw him against the tree.

As I was about to reach into his chest Peter appeared "Lily what are you doing?"

I looked back at him " Seeing if I was right." I glared. I reached into his chest as he wrenched in pain. I pulled my hand back out with nothing. " I was right." Looked at Peter who had a peculiar look on his face. "He has no heart. They used him to get a message to Henry, He knows they're here."

"Go back to camp!" Peter yelled at Liam. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. " They _are_ determined aren't they."

"Yes _they_ are." I stood in front of him with a concerned look on my face. "How are you going to convince Henry now that he knows his precious family is here to rescue him."

He walked up to me backing me up to a tree as his look darkens. " All it does is motivate our timeline,love. It changes _nothing_." Peter leans down to kiss me " Now… I have to go visit good ole Hook again….care to join me this time?" He asked smirking at me.

I deviously smirked back at him " With pleasure."

We both appeared leaning up against the tree as Hook was sitting down taking a sip of rum from his flask. "uh em…" Peter stepped foreword " you really should've taken my deal."

"Well it doesn't look like I need you help after all, mate." Hook arched an eyebrow at Peter.

I stepped into view " You think that kiss _actually_ meant something?" He looked at me surprised, this being the first time he's seen since the ship.

"Well well, the queen of Neverland finally decided to grace me with her presence." He said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself." I step up beside Peter. " So you _think _it meant something…how sweet."

He looked at me. " I do. I think it means she's finally starting to see for the man I am."

I chuckled as Peter chimed in "What? A one handed pirate with a drinking problem….We're no grown ups, but I'm pretty sure thats less than appealing."

"A man of honor." was all Hook could say.

"So tell me than," I said kneeling down to him " what would a man of honor like yourself do with a big fat secret?"

"That depends on what the secret is.."

"Baelfire." Hook looked at me stunned as I stood straight up. "Neal whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves, Henry's Father."

Hook stood up to me and Peter came to stand right beside me " What of him? He's dead."

"I'm afraid not." Peter said darkening his glare on Hook. " He's alive…thats not even the best part." Peter and I started to walked back into the jungle, with his hand placed possessively on my waist. " He's in Neverland." Peter said as we both quickly turned while we were walking to see the look on his face.

"He's Here?"

"Oh yes…can you believe it, I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henrys father is still alive. but I would hate for them to get in the way of a romance. So I'll leave it up you….to tell her and all."

Just as we start to walk away I turn back "Lets see what kind of man you really are." I smirk at him and Peter and both walk off into the jungle leaving a stone cold Captain Hook.

We both appeared walking up to a cage that the lost boys had been carrying. Bae was knocked out in the cage, completely unconscious. I stood next to Peter as he kneeled down to look at him " Hows our guest?"

Felix stood with his club over his shoulder " We drugged him, he'll be asleep for a while. Where do you want him?"

I looked between Peter and Felix, "Hang him up, over there….next to the other one." I looked up where Peter did, and saw another cage hanging. I was confused. Who was in the other cage?

Peter and I appeared back in our treehouse. He approached me and attempted to kiss me, when I put my hand up to stop him. "What?" He questioned " What is it now?"

"Peter….." I started " Who's in the other cage?" with my hand still on his chest I could feel the definition of hist pecks

He put his hand on mine. "No one you need to worry about love." taking my hand putting it around his neck, he again attempted to kiss me, trying to stop him, but he forces his way to nibble on my neck and me knees, like always go weak.

I quickly push him away. "Stop Peter!"

He looks at me and glares straight through me. "You've never told me to stop before."

Ignoring what he said " Who. Is .In. the other. Cage?"

He takes in a breathe "Wendy."

"Wendy!" I practically scream at him. I couldn't stand that little brat. Every time she came to the island she got in my way. Even though Peter assured me that he was just using her. "You kept her here!"

"I'm just using her, just as leverage. Trust me I can't stand her either. She's a annoying girl." Peter said back at me. I glared at him. I quickly try to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke but Peter catches me by my arms " Ah ah ah….." he starts at me like a little kid " I cant have you killing her just yet. I'm not done using her. When this is all finished, I promise you can do whatever you want with her." He smirked down at me.

"You Promise?" I put my arms around his neck and get my lips as close to his without touching.

He touches his forehead to mine. "I always keep my promises, love." He aggressively picks me up by my thighs "Now…..where were we?" His persona suddenly changes when he tosses me on the bed and begins to tear my clothes off. Angrily kissing me and my making his way down my neck. I grab him and undo his belt and rip off his tunic. Peters aggressiveness begins to hurt when he enters me and I practically scream out. It was pain and pleasure all in one and the thing I was questioning: Did I love the pleasure or did I love pain.

As we finish, Peter collapsed on top of me. I rub his head and kiss it tenderly. He looks up at me and kisses my lips ever so softly. " I love you Lillian," he breathes out as he catches his breath.

"I love you too Peter. No matter what happens, I will always love you." We lay side by side and we fall asleep in our love drenched sheets.

When I wake up I see Peter getting dressed and I can tell he's fixing to go do something. " Where are you going?" I ask as I sit up in bed.

"I have to go have a little chat with Rumple." He said as he was putting his belt on. I quickly get up with the sheets wrapped around my naked body "What are you doing? Your not coming with me. I don't want you anywhere…..!"

"I don't care Peter!" I quickly respond " I'm coming with you weather you like it or not!" I start putting my clothes back on and arming myself with my knives and two daggers. " Look… I'm not sitting on the side lines anymore." I look at him with concern in my eyes. But I notice something different. He marches over to me and grabs me by the throat squeezes while lifting me up. I have no idea whats happening, "Pe…..Pe…..Peter."

His look changes and he drops me to the ground as I fall to my knees. Coughing and coughing and trying to regain my breathe. "Lily…..I…I have no idea why I did that." he goes to kneel down to me and I quickly get up and stumble away from him.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yell at him with the breathe I had regained.

"I'm sorry Lily, I don't know what happened!" Explained to me. " I blacked out."

"You blacked out?" I said standing up straight up rubbing my neck. Peter walked up to me, I stumbles back a little bit, not knowing what he was going to do. He gently placed a hand on my neck and it suddenly felt better. "You healed it?"

"Its the least I can do." Peter said with sorrow in his eyes, I embraced him his arms tightly around me and mine tightly around him. This made me even more worried about him. " Come on, love. We have someone to go talk to."

We appeared in a clearing where we saw Rumple trying to see the future. He, of all people should know better. Peter took in a deep sigh "You can't see the future here." Rumple jumped as he looked at both of us. " Its impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not be able to see the future…but I can make one happen." Rumple growled at Peter as he looked at me.

Peter smiled in amusement "Is that a threat? and here I made you your favorite breakfast." Peter had made a cast iron pan appear by the fire with two biscuits on it with eggs. " thought you could use it, you look a little down in the dumps."

"I'm fine." He said lowly.

"Sure you are Rumple." Peter continued "You lost your son, Neal…..again; and Henry and also you precious apprentice Lily here, who both are unattainable….because….well you'd have to go through me. and we both know you can't." He arched an eyebrow at Rumple as he continued to stare at me. Peter walked up and grabbed both biscuits handing one to me as he winked at me.

Rumple stumbled back "What do you want?"

I walked around to stand beside Peter " Well if you don't we will." I said as we both took a bite. " we're just trying to point out the silver lining in your life, Rumple." I threw the biscuit down.

"What? By killing Pan all our troubles end?" Rumple growled even lower at me knowing that what he said would hit a sweet spot.

"Thats not going to happen." I glared at him taking a step forward. Peter grabbed my upper arm and restrained me gently. " Because we all know, Rumple the only way for _that_ to happen… is for _me_ to die too."

" Go back to the treehouse Lily and calm down." Peter whispered in my ear as he stood in front of me and kissed me on the forehead. I nodded looking directly at Rumple as I disappeared in purple smoke.

**Third Person Pov;**

Peter turned and glared at Rumple "You can go….leave the island."

"And abandon my son, Henry and Lily….I don't think so." Rumple shook his head.

"Even if you did _save_ them…which you won't." Peter continues stepping up to him. "What would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done. Especially Lily, ripping her away from her True Love."

"You don't know that." Rumple replied

Peter stepped closer to him. " Have you forgiven you're _brother_. Cause I _haven't_" the look on Rumples face turned from anger to petrified. " You see my point, than. Back to that silver lining…..you have nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. A fresh start, she looks fertile, maybe new child….you and I both know its the only future for you…. assuming you want to live." Peter back away and walked off.

**Lily Pov:**

I curled up in a ball in the corner of the treehouse in tears. It was the first time that I had brought that up to Rumple in a very long. I didn't know what fate had in store for us. I just knew that I couldn't let them succeed.

_We sat atop the cliff watching the sun set in Neverland, I laid between Peters legs with his arms gently over me keeping me warm from the cool breeze. For the first time in my life I was happy. I had forgotten about Bae,since he left, Rumple and even my mother. The only thing I cared about was Peter and myself. "Peter?" _

_"__Yes,love." he lowered his cheek where it was touching mine._

_"__How did Bae get off the island, if you didn't give him permission?" I questioned. Bae had gotten off just week ago. _

_"__Who says I didn't love?" He said to me as I turned and faced him with a confused look on my face. _

_"__So you let him leave?" _

_"__Well, Bae is useless to me here on the island, He'll be back eventually." Peter raised an eyebrow at me. _

_I smirked back at Peter "Is this part of your grand plan, you were telling me about?" I rubbed a finger down his cheek. Peter grinned at me. "What happens if it doesn't work out? What happens if…..something were to happen to you….." _

_"__Nothings going to happen." Peter said aggressively "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me….or you for that matter." _

_"__But what if something does!" I yelled back in frustration getting up off the ground walking away from him. "I don't know….what I would do….. if…..if something were to happen to you." I had tears in my eyes. He meant everything to me. He was one person who told me to let go of everything and just embrace who I was and move on. He even taught me about more about my magic._

_Peter than walked up to me and gently pushed me up against the rock wall of the cliff. He took my dagger out of my back holster and reached for my right hand and cut it in a diagonal blood was drawn and I quenched a little as it stung, Peter took his own right hand and cut iras well. Than grabbing my hand and pulling us together where the back of our hands touched our hearts. All I felt was warmth going through me and my heart started to beat differently. I looked down at my hand to see a light scar and to see he had the same one. "What….." I was breathing slightly heavy "what was that?" _

_Peter looked down at me and as I looked into his deep set grey eyes "We're connected now…You go…I go. And if I go…you go. That way we'll be together….." He hand gently cups my face. "even in death." _

_I rub his hand that cups my face. "So….I'm yours." I grin up at him. _

_Peter nodded and grinned back at me " I'm yours…and you're mine." _

**AN: Hey Hey! So I combined these two episodes, hope you don't mind. If I didn't they would be really short. So we found out some good stuff this chapter. Hopefully you guys caught it. Hehe!**

**A BIG BIG THANK YOU to those that have reviewed! **

**So please read review follow favorite. Do what soots your mood! ;)**

**Ps: I did Proofread, I apologize for nay mistakes.**


	6. Dark Hollow

I awoke and found myself on the bed, looking around I saw that my weapons were no where on me or near me. I looked up and saw Peter in the corner watching over me. He walked over and sat on the edge of bed. " Are you feeling better?"

I rubbed my head a little for I had a slight headache. "How long was I out?"

"Not to long, an hour maybe." he looked down at the floor than up again at me "Do you regret what we did?"

"No!" I answered immediately "Don't ever think that! I don't regret it all, and I never will. I love you Peter…." I got up off the bed and stood up to him as he stood as well.

He gently rubbed my cheek with his fingers "You're tired aren't you?"

"Yes." I with angry voice. I took his hand into mine "Lets finish this." Peter gave me an evil glare and handed me back my weapons, both daggers and knives.

We appeared down at the camp where I took a seat next to Peter and Felix was on the other side of him. I started to sharpen my knives. I was ready to end this, I was ready for Peter and I to be left alone and happy. Peter than jolted his head up. I looked at him with concern "Peter what is it?"

"Someone's leaving Neverland." he looked at me than at Felix

Felix put down the spear he was making " Where? How shall we stop them?"

"Its too late." Peter put a hand on his knee " Don't worry Felix, we just need to get word to our friends on the ground." He looked back to me with a grin on his face than back to Felix.

"In Storybrooke?" I questioned looking at both Peter and Felix

Peter looked to Felix " They can handle this. All this does is move up our time table a touch. We need to get Henry ready." Peter nodded at Felix and stood up and glanced at me. " and we need to have a little chat with our friend in the other cage." I grinned evilly at him. Wendy. Even though I hated Wendy. The fact that Peter was using her like this, was comical to me.

Peter walked up to me and put an arm around me "I'm go see if I can chat up Henry, Watch over will you?" I nodded and he gave a quick kiss on the forehead as we both walk further into the sat in a corner of the camp away from everybody. I sat down on a log close enough to where I could hear the conversation Peter was going to have with him.

"There you are." Peter started out as he walked up to Henry. " Care to take a stroll? There's some place special I'd like to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Henry said bluntly to Peter. Brat.

Peter knelt down to him. " Why not Henry?" I could here his voice getting soft as he spoke to him.

"I think you're lying to me," he said with determination in his voice " my family….they're here on Neverland… I know it." Cocky little brat.

"What makes you so _sure_?" Peter questioned already knowing that he knew.

"Doesn't matter." He was quick to rebuttal

"No, it doesn't." I could tell by the tone of voice that Peter was using he was getting impatient. " But I'd be remiss if I didn't point out what does….if your family's here Henry…..why haven't they come for you?"

That finally got Henry to turn around and face Peter " Maybe your keeping them from me."

"Henry I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner."

"Than why do you and Lily both keep disappearing into the jungle? Your hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Henry than stormed off into the jungle himself.

Peter stood up and I walked up next to him and Felix the other side of him. "We're losing the brat." I said

I heard Felix chuckle and Peter glanced down to me " He just requires….some effort. Giving his linage I expect nothing less."

"Shall I bring the cage here?" Felix questioned looking at both Peter and me.

Peter looked back to Felix "No, I have a better idea."

I went to sit down across the camp as Peter And Felix put a few things in a satchel and they made sure that Henry was near by watching. Felix followed Peter up on a perch and told Felix to take the 'supplies' to the other side of the island. Peter than turned back towards me. I saw Henry quickly follow Felix into the jungle. I arched an eyebrow at Peter, as he walked up to me I stood up. " He took the bait."

"Just like I thought he would." Peter said to me grinning " Come one lets go; let our little friend play."

I grinned back and we walked to where Peter was keeping Wendy in a cage. Peter knelt down to undo the lock and open the cage " Am I…..am I free?" Wendy stuttered

"Not yet Wendy." Peter took her hand and pulled her out. "But that does mean you cant come out and play." Wendy look at Peter and than looked at me and took a few steps back. "Don't worry Wendy….." Peter glance at me as I played with one of my knives in my hand, "Lily won't hurt you…..yet."

Peter took Wendy and set her up in a little cavern. Peter asked me to go back to camp, I didn't want to, but I did anyways. Apparently I was to intimidating for little ole Wendy. Walking into camp I saw the boys doing what they do best, I walked past them and up to the treehouse. I walked out onto the balcony over looking Neverland. While standing there an unusual chill breeze went through me,something was off. I turned back around into the treehouse and saw the Shadow floating there. "What do _you_ want?" I stood there in a defensive stance.

"W_ondering why your still here." _

I was confused " _You're_ the one who wanted me here."

_"__Only because, I needed Peter to be whole again," _

"Why do say that?"

"_I needed him to have the strength for what I wanted him to do."_

I looked at the floating shadow and realized " You've been manipulating Peter the entire time." I said to him, going through every thought in my head and thinking about all the things that have happened "Peter isn't the one dying….its _you_."

_"__Very good Tiger Lily, you've figured it out. We need the heart of the truest believer to survive and keep this island going." _

I looked down to the ground with tears in my eyes "And you're the one who tried to kill me." the Shadow nodded "You've been possessing Peter this whole time. Thats why it feels like, he's the one dying."

_"__Not the whole time. His love for you is stronger than anything, thats one thing that is true and the reason we couldn't kill you. But if we succeed, Peter will also have something to gain." _

I looked back up to shadow "And whats that?"

_"__He will be invincible. just. like . us." _ The Shadow came towards me, and with all I could render I created a giant fireball with both my hands. He flew off but not with out saying one last thing. _ "If we succeed you and Peter can live on Neverland, and finally get your happy ending…think about it."_

The Shadow knew what I wanted, it knew that all I've ever wanted for so long was to be with Peter and finally be happy. I paced back and forth; back and forth when Peter appeared in the treehouse. "Lily?" He looked at me with concern. "What is it?"

I looked up into cool clue eyes I knew it was him " Peter….." I paused still looking up to him he put his arms around me and I felt the warmth knowing that it was him " Why do _you_ need Henrys heart?"

Peter furrowed his brow " the shadow came to see you didn't he." I nodded "I'm doing this, for us. If we can do this, we'll be able to stay here and be happy, and no one will ever be able to take you away from me again. Do you realized that?" He gave small smile to me " Not to mention you'll be able to get revenge on a certain Dark One."

—-

_The next evening Peter and I were in the jungle hunting when a portal appeared out of no where and started to draw me into it. Peter had the most surprised look on his face as did I. No one left Neverland without his permission. I fell to the ground grabbing Peters hand "Peter!" I screamed I didn't know what was happening " Don't let go!" _

_"__Lily!" Peter screamed my name holding on to me for dear life. "No matter what happens, you remember what I told you!" _

_"__I will!" with one final tug from the portal I was yanked away from him._

_Landing on a hard surface, I look around and knew exactly where I was.I look see the Dark One standing there grinning. "What did you do!" I yelled with anger in my tears streaming down my face. _

_"__I brought you back, dearie." he said to me while circling me on the floor. "You were gone for far too long, and I need you to keep Snow White alive long enough, so I can get your mother, the Evil Queen, to do what I want her to do." he said nonchalantly, twiddling his wrist like he always does. "Where is my son?" _

_Ignoring his question I stood up " How did you even bring me back?" _

_He look at me " How do you think dearie…..Blood Magic." _

_I stood up and watched him circle me, "You used my mothers blood to get me back?" _

_"__Exactly…." He said "now…" He was starting to get impatient " Where…..is my son?" _

_I stared at the ground emotionless, " He's gone. He found away off the island." _

_He looked at me with fear and relief all in one " He got away?" _

_"__You knew where I was?" I questioned. He nodded still looking at the floor with relief " So you knew how happy I was! You knew I found my happy ending and you ripped me away from it!?" _

_"__I ripped you away for your own good Dearie!" he yelled at me with anger in his eyes "You were getting in to deep…." he stomps towards me and grabs my arm and notices the scar on my right palm. "Lillian…what have you done?" _

_I smiled at him with pure evil in my chuckle and hatred in my eyes, "You may have ripped me away physically." I rubbed my palm and starting feeling myself and rubbed my arms all the up to my heart. "But I'll always be connected to him." I grinned at him._

_He grabbed me by my arms " You're still my apprentice, and I need you to keep her alive." He growled furiously at me. " Now go!" I walked out of the hall, going to do what my dear teacher told me to, but I knew he was angry. He lost to me to him. _

_—_

I grinned up at him, as he reassured me that we were both getting what we both wanted in the process. "Ok than, lets finish this once and for all."

Peter wrapped his arm around me and we appeared right outside of camp. I leaned up against the tree and he sat down on the ground while we waited for Henry to make his way back. we heard him walking by and we make ourselves known. "Why so glum chum?" I said unenthused. Henry turned to see both of us. Peter getting up off the ground walked towards him as did I.

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets." Henry said bluntly " But you both lied….I found Wendy."

"Henry let me explain…." Peter started

"She's dying isn't she?" He interrupted looking in between both Peter and I

"I'm afraid she is, like much of the island. Because the magic here is slipping away, We would've told you but we want you have that weight on your shoulders. Knowing that a young girls life depends on you." Peter concluded convincingly

Henry looked up at Peter and at me " So, I'm the only one that can save magic?"

"You are…." I chimed in with my voice gentle and soft, he looked at me, than back at Peter.

"How do I do it?" He questioned with determination

"The question isn't how…..its where…follow us." Peter walked off into the forest with Henry behind him and me behind Henry. We hike up a little ways until we get to a cliff over looking the ocean and onto Skull Rock. "See that?"

Henry asked with amazement on his face."Is that Skull Rock?"

"Yes…" Peter stepped forward behind Henry as I stepped up beside Peter "Inside is where our salvation awaits,…..salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring."

"Me."

"Thats right Henry,…..but I wont lie to, it wont be easy…it will require heroism, sacrifice,….the only question is. are you up to the task?"

"Yes." the simple answer from Henry brought on an evil grin from both Peter and myself as we both looked at each other.

**AN: So this chapter is kinda short. But you found out some good stuff! Like why Lily is so pissed at Rumple, but yet she was loyal to him. The next chapter will reveal Peter and Rumples connection, Sorry not gonna do the father son thing with them cuz that was just freaking weird! So i'm still figuring out how I'm gonna do that without going too outside of the box. but still trying to be creative. **

**As you saw I'm tweaking somethings so I can spin it with ease for my character. **

**Again thank you to those that have reviewed, I really really truly appreciate every one. Even to those who have read, followed, favorited. So thank you again! **

**So please do what soots your mood! Read Review, Favorite, or Follow! ;)**

**Ps: I did Proofread, I apologize for any mistakes.**


	7. Think Lovely Thoughts

—

**Third Person Pov: **

_They crept along in the village passing people as they carried their buckets and baskets of goods taking it home to their families. Ever since they were little, orphaned on the streets,the two teenagers had each others back doing what they could to survive. Stealing and swindling what they could, not to go hungry. "How much did you get?" the tall leaner one asked _

_"__Only ten…." the shorter darker haired one responded sadly _

_The taller one sighed "Its ok, Rumple….."_

_"__How is that ok, Peter…"__the shorter one argued. "Its not enough to get what we need." _

_"__Because….. I got the rest." he pulled out a small sack, full to the brim of coins." come on lets get out of here before anyone see's us." they ran into the ally without ever being seen. _

_—_

We walked off the cliff and back towards where Peter was keeping Wendy. Felix had already prepared a make shift stretcher, and Peter had helped her lay down,and cover her up with blankets. I stared down at her as she pretended to play ill to fool Henry into believing he had to save magic to save everyone. "How is she?" Henry showed real concern for her.

Peter finished cover her up "I'm afraid she's getting worse, Henry." Peter stood back up next to me with with Henry in front of us.

"But if I save magic…she'll live?" Henry looked at both of us.

"More than that Henry…" I said to him " If you save magic…you'll save us all….but to do it….you have to truly believe."

Henry glanced at both of us and looked down to Wendy who was 'coughing' "I do."

"Good….because we don't have much time." Peter put his hand on Henrys shoulder. "Follow us."

We walked into camp"My brothers!" all the boys gather around as Peter stepped up onto a tree stump to make the announcement to them all. " Tonight the dream of Neverland will awaken from its slumber, tonight the heart of the truest believer will fulfill its destiny, and with it…our destiny. Tonight! Henry saves magic!" a roar of cheering erupted from all of them. I grinned, knowing that we were just steps away from mine and Peters happy ending.

—

_"__Come on we have to get out of the village before someone realizes something." Rumple said to Peter who was following him out of the town. they made their way to a little cottage, where the two boys had been staying. _

_The spinster sisters had taken the two boys in when no one wanted them. Fed them and clothed them since they were young. "Look what I brought!" Peter exclaimed to them as he held up the small satchel full of gold coins as both boys walked in. _

_Both sisters walked over to Peter and were grateful for what Peter had brought them. "Oh Peter, we are ever so grateful for you!" The white haired sister said. _

_"__Well I brought some too." Rumple said hold out just a handful as he put in on the table. _

_The darker haired sister walked over to Rumple " Thank you Rumple, we're grateful for you too." _

_That night the boys were back in the village, seeing what else that could get from the late night strollers of the village. Keeping to the dark alleys and off of the main streets, both boys were making a killing off the drunkerds of the pubs. _

_—_

Peter was getting ready to take Henry to skull rock I follow them both to the boat when Peter stopped " Go ahead Henry I'll catch up." Henry continued to the boat down on the back to me, with a concerned look on my face. "I need you to stay here."

"What?" I almost yelled "No I'm coming with you." I said with worry in my voice, I didn't want to be away from him at a time like this.

"I need you to stay at the camp, with the boys." He said to me wrapping his arms around me " This will all be over soon, we'll get our happy ending." We shared a deep kissed, it almost felt like it'd be our last kiss, but I was going to make sure that it wasn't. I watched as Peter went down to the water and started to row towards the rock. I turned back to make my way back to the camp.

Back at camp, the boys continued to carry on with their trollop of doings. I than felt it. They were here… all of them. A wave of a sleeping spell went through again, but I was better prepared. standing at one end of the camp in a very defensive stance, I watched as they all came into the camp. Everyone had look on their face of confusion. " well…..Its nice to see you all again." I stood there watching them all look around.

"You?" Emma drew her sword. "Henry!"

I chuckled evilly " Good try Savior…. Yell again he might come out this time." I said sarcastically looking around Snow had her arrow pointed to me, everyone else beside Rumple was ready to attack me.

"I don't understand." Regina spoke up "Why didn't the spell work on you?" she asked standing next to Rumple as she glanced at him for an answer.

"Oh you mean… you didn't tell anyone who I really am yet?" I cocked my head at Rumple who had a stern looked on his face,

"We know who are…." Charming said with his sword up " You're the Widow….."

"and the queen of Neverland." Emma said turning to me

I smirked " So many titles I've earn over time, yet…none of them are quit right….are they Rumple." I looked at him as he glared back at me; my evil smirk never leaving my face, I was having too much fun with this.

"Gold…..what is she talking?" Emma asked looking between us.

"I can't…."

"Tell her!" Bae yelled at his father

"Tell who what?" Emma practically yelled

"Enough of this….I'm done playing games." Regina was ready to throw whatever magic at me, when I disappeared in purple smoke and reappeared right in front of her, reaching into her chest and pulling out her heart. I hear gasp all around me.

In the most evil low voice I could I whispered in her ear "Just as black as I thought it was…._mother._" I looked at it, squeezing ever so slightly and shoved it back in her chest and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, and reappearing again across the camp, Regina was on her knees trying to regain her breath.

Regina looked at Rumple than to me " You're lying…."

"She's not Regina," Rumple said looking at me "She is who she says she is." He looked at Regina "She is your Lillian."

I could see that Charming and Snow had a surprised look on their faces, especially Snows but they were ready to attack me. "I really wish I could stay and reminisce, but I've got to be somewhere to be right now." Again I disappeared in purple smoke.

—

**Third Person Pov: **

Regina still had the look of shock on her face. Lillian was alive, she was here, and she was with Pan. Everyone was still in a state of shock but they knew they had to find Henry. "Come one we can stress over that later." Emma stated " Henry!" she yelled again.

"He's gotta be somewhere." Charming said as he looked

"Where?" Snow retorted. Everyone still looking everywhere. In the tents and the hollows of the tree.

"Help!" everybody heard a soft voice cry out. Emma ran to find a cage with a little girl in it looking out. She ran to it and knelt down "You're an…..an adult?"

"My name is Emma, I'm looking for my son."

Neal came running to where Emma was with Rumple behind him. When Neal realized who it was "Wendy?"

"Do I know you?" the young girl asked

"Its Baelfire." Neal smiled

Emma stood up looking at Neal " You two know each other?"

"Bae?" Wendy said in disbelief

"Yeah…. Yeah we do." Neal said answering Emma and going to unlock the cage to let her out.

"Can it really be you?" Wendy still in disbelief.

Neal got the cage open and gave Wendy a big hug, " What are you doing here?" Neal was still surprised to even see Wendy there.

"I came back to save you." She said looking up to him.

Neal smiled " You did that for me?"

Wendy smiling back "I couldn't bare for you to be without a family, after you told me your mother and father were dead."

"You told her I was dead?" Rumple grimly questioned him

"Its easier than telling the truth, my own father abandoned me." Neal gave a look to Rumple. They all made their way back to the camp and sat Wendy down and wrapped her in a blanket. For she had been in a cage who knows how long. Neal came up and knelt down in front of her, with everyone standing around they all were hoping they she would know something " Hey Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son, his names Henry."

"You have son?" Wendy gave a small smile.

"yeah, Pan needs his heart." Neal finished

"Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Emma questioned sternly.

Wendy shook her head slightly "No, I'm sorry. He's never mentioned anything about a heart."

Rumple quickly stepped forward "She's lying, where is he?"

Charming was quick to stop him " What the hell are you doing?"

"I've carried enough lies in my life, to recognize the burden, she knows where Henry is." Rumple growled

"Is that true?" Neal looked at Wendy

"You don't understand….."she started

"Your helping Pan?" Snow said in amazement

"He's keeping John and Michael alive,only if I do what he says." her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Trust me, whatever he's promised he will go back on his word." Rumple stated

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his only son?" Wendy questioned

"Because your brothers did." Regina finally spoke, even though the shock of her daughter was still in her voice. "They trusted a woman named Belle, they helped her get this _box_, so we can defeat Pan."

"They're ok?" Wendy let out a deep sigh

"For now…" Rumple continued " and only if we succeed."

"Wendy." Neal knelt down back to her " We will save John and Michael I swear to god, but right now I really need your help please."

"Pan told Henry that he needs his heart to save magic…its a lie…..he needs it to save himself." Wendy started

"What do you mean?" Neal asked

"Pans dying…he needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland…and once he does, he will be immortal, more powerful."

"And what happens to Henry?" Snow said curiously

"Well its a trade, when Pan lives…Henry will die."

—

_Peter and Rumple were leaving the village when they came across two guards walking towards them, They quickly ran down a dark alley to hide from them. "They came down this way." they heard one of them say. As he looked around with his spear in his hand. _

_"__Well they couldn't have gone far," they were fixing to walk back up into the village when Rumple pushed Peter into the street and into the view of the guards. " There he is!" _

_"__What are you doing?" Peter whispered looking back at Rumple stunned._

_"__Sorry brother, but someone has to take the fall for this." Rumple turned and ran down the alley way. _

_Peter never had a chance to get up and run, for they were right there picking up Peter by his arms. He struggled with all the strength he had, trying to escape from their grasp. But they quickly beat him over the head and dragged him away. _

_Rumple made his way back to the cottage with the spinster sisters. He walked in and looked at both of them, "I'm sorry to say, but Peter has gotten caught by the guards." _

_Both sisters stood up from their spinning wheels "Now, Rumple, we all know he didn't get caught by accident." the white haired sister said to him, _

_"__No…." Rumple said playing it off as innocently as he could "Peter tripped and fell, he got himself caught. its just me now." the sisters look at each other and nodded to him. _

_"__Alright Rumple come and get something to eat and get some rest." _

_The next morning Rumple was in the village, and noticed a crowd in the town square. He heard screaming, and the cracking of a whip. Making his way to the front of the crowd, he saw Peter with his hands chained around a pole in the middle of the square. He was shirtless. _

_Blood was dripping down his back. Parts of skin were hanging from the wounds in his back. Another crack and another. The blood curdling screams from Peter tore through the crowd. Rumple walked around the crowd so he could see Peters face all red and tear stained in pain. _

_Peter looked up to the crowd, and saw Rumple. Peter glared at Rumple, his face wasn't teared stained from pain, it was stained in rage. Rumple ran and when he did he never went back to the spinsters sisters cottage. _

_Months went by and Peter finally had the chance to escape. Making his way to the only place where he could find sanction. Knocking on the door of the Spinsters sisters cottage they took him in and laid him on a bed on his stomach for he couldn't lay on his back with the wounds from the whippings. As Peter laid on his stomach the sisters soothed the wounds with cold damp cloths whiled he slept, when one of the sisters noticed something on his forearm."Sister look at this." she whispered trying not to wake Peter from his slumber. The white haired sister walked over and gazed down upon the boys forearm. _

_The white haired sister was amazed at what she saw, a long arrow like tattoo with, what look like lighting on the sides and three dots. in the corners. "Sister! " she exclaimed, whispering to her, " Do you know what this is?" _

_The dark haired spinster looked at her white haired sister. "What is it?" _

_"__It's the mark of a Merlin." _

_—_

**Lily Pov:**

I appeared inside of skull rock waiting for Peter and Henry to arrive. I walked around looking out to ocean than back to giant hourglass with the gold sand showing that the shadow didn't have much time left. Standing there waiting, I was thinking about my mother, Regina. What will she do if we succeed? Will she try to kill me or save me? I was bitter. I had every right to be upset with her. She had never come to get me or even show interest in me. She was too busy dealing with Snow White to find her own daughter. Turning around I could see Peter and Henry coming up the rock stairs. "This is it." I heard Peter. "the place where you're going to save magic."

"Why does it have to here?" Henry questioned looking around in awe of the place.

"Because this is the location of where Neverlands magic emanates." I said stepping out of the darkness. Peter turned around surprised to see me. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me aside far away from Henry.

"I told you to stay at the camp." Peter I could hear the frustration in his voice.

I quickly pulled my away from him " I had some unexpected company….." looking at him arching an eyebrow at him, he nodded and turned back to Henry.

"Whats the hourglass for?" Henry asked. We all stepped up to it, as Henry looked at both of us.

"It marks how much time we have left before Neverlands magic runs out." Peter looked at Henry.

"Its almost empty." Henry stated. Peter suddenly got a curious look on his face and I knew why, because I felt it too, _they_ were here. "Is something wrong?" Henry looked at Peter

"No…"Peter smiled slightly at him and put a hand on shoulder "Come with me." Peter walked him into a corner of the rock "There something I need to take care of before we get started."

Peter walked back out and up to me wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him " we're this close to our happy ending,love. Are you ready?" He nuzzled his face in my neck and I relished in it.

I grinned at him "I'm ready."

—-

_A couple of months later Peter had found Rumple in the streets of a another village doing the same thing that they had grown up doing. Rumple was walking down an ally when Peter appeared out of no where. "Hello laddie." _

_Rumple fell back onto the ground. " Peter…..your…..your alive." the look on his face was priceless. "where'd you learned to do that?" _

_"__Well Rumple, I've learned a lot about myself the past couple of months." Peter circled Rumple "of course you wouldn't have known that…because oh yes…you left me to die." _

_"__Peter you have to understand, one of us had to take the fall, you know they were on to us." Rumple said in a nervous voice. _

_Peter knelt down to Rumple who was still sitting on the ground. "Its alright brother. I understand." his face suddenly hardened " because after all this… your going to wish you hadn't had done that." Peter than stood "Guards!" Peter yelled _

_"__Peter, what are you doing?" Rumple got to his knees " you know what they'll do!" _

_"__Oh yes, laddie I know." Peter glared at him " After this you won't see me again Rumple, for a very long time…..see I've created a whole new land, for boys like us. I'm calling it Neverland." Peter continued quickly as he heard the guards approaching " See…..if you wouldn't have been a coward, I could've taken you with me, but to my discovery, I finally figured out what was holding me back from doing this a long time ago." _

_"__And whats that?" Rumple asked _

_"__You…." Peter said. He disappeared and Rumple was dragged away by the guards. _

_—_

******Lily Pov; **

Peter and I stood at looking at each other, when Rumple finally reach the top of the stairs, we turned to face him, walking towards us, he saw me standing there with Peter. "Hello Laddie." Peter started "Oh, I see you come bearing gifts." I looked down to see Rumple holding pandoras box, I knew it existed but I had no idea he had it.

"Where's Henry?" Rumple growled lowly at us.

"Oh…..you mean my great nephew." Peter responded with a smile. I kept a grin on my face but kept my eyes on Rumple.

"You have no relation to him!" said Rumple stepping forward slightly.

"Don't I?…..You still haven't told the others who I really am." Peter retorted "not even your own son." Peter walked up to look up at the hourglass, as I stepped back a little. I knew this was not going to be a good reunion. "Why?"

"Because your nothing but a coward to me." Rumple continued in his low growling voice.

"We both know if that were true, I'd already be in that box." Peter pointed

"You don't think I can do it?" Rumple furred his brow. "You let me inside just to taught me."

"No….." Peter started out. "to see you again…..to give you one. last . chance. Stay with us…" he motioned to me and himself. "Let this go, lets start over."

"Do you think I wanna be with you, after you abandon me." Rumple said lowly.

"I'm disappointed Rumple…..seeing as you left me for dead." I glanced from Peter to Rumple, I never knew the entire story behind them both, all I knew that it was despairing. "after all these years, I thought you'd be more….understanding." Peter walked around looking at the hourglass. " Considering you did the same thing to _your son_….you traded Baelfire for the power of a dagger. Not to mention that you abandoned Lily here," Peter looked over to me and Rumple glanced at me as I glared at him " also taking her away from her true love."

"I paid my debt to her! I helped her get back here! So we are nothing alike!" Rumple yelling at him

"Of course we are…..its nothing to be ashamed of. Neither one of us was cut out to be _human_." Peter smirked

"I regretted leaving my son the moment I let him go. The moment I took that dagger." Rumple continued to glare back and forth between me and Peter " I spent my life trying to find him and trying to make it up by taking in Lily…and what did you do?….you forgot about me."

"I never forgot about you!" Peter yelled stepping foreword " Why do you think I've tried so hard to get you to leave and let this go! To let Lily and I be happy."

"Don't think for moment I believe its because _you care_ for me." Rumple retorted

"But I do…." Peter continued to step closer to him.

As I stood there in amazement of the words that were being said. I decided to chime in " All you have to do Rumple is put down that box. " Peter looked at me and so did Rumple. " We can have that fresh start, just as we planned…" I concluded as Peter put his hand out.

Rumple looked between Peter and I and down at the box "Oh I'm gonna make a fresh start…just not with you." I took in a deep breath as he waved his hand over the tiny little box, but nothing happened. I grinned evilly at Rumple and at Peter as he smirked at Rumple. "I don't understand…."

"Cause you don't have it." I saw Peter had the box in his own hand

Rumple had a terrified look on his face. "You switched them?"

"Follow the lady…" Peters face harden with a glare "still having trouble believing…..in Neverland all you have to do is think of something to have it." he motioned around with the box in his hand "Even something fake." he finished as he pointed to it. "Now the real one…." he held it up and looked at it " Lets see what it can do…."

Peter waved his hand over the box "no…." Rumple attempted to step forward, but had no chance. he was engulfed in a cloud of red smoke and sucked into pandoras box.

"I'm sorry Rumple, you had your chance," as Peter stood there and watched him disappear. "The choice was yours."

I stood there as I watched Rumple get locked up in box. Peter looked at me with a glare in his eye. "One step closer love." as he held the box in hand. I continued to stand there looking down at the box. He walked up in front of me, I had a well of a tear in my eye. "This is why I told you to stay at the camp. Are you gonna be ok?"

He took his other hand and lifted my head to look at him, my face hardened " Like we said, lets finish this." I put my arm around him and pull him in for a deep kiss, I forcefully put my tongue into his mouth and envelop him.

Peter went and put down the box and Henry came out from the corner we put him in "Its time Henry. Time to save magic." Peter said walking up to other side of Henry. "To save Neverland."

"What do I have to do?" Henry asked in determination. As I watch exchange in conversation, I see a demeanor change in Peter his eyes suddenly changed from ice blue to black.

"You must give me you're heart Henry, the heart of the truest believer." Peter plainly states

"You mean…..I have to believe." Henry says in confusion

"No Henry….." Peter chuckles slightly " I mean…..you need to _give me_ you're heart."

"But….." Henry hesitated " What will happen to me?"

"You'll become the greatest of all heroes."

"You can tell me the truth." Henry stated looking between Peter and I " I know all magic comes with a price. Saving it must come with a price too."

"We would never lie to you Henry, you're right there is a price." Peter sighed "You have to stay here, on the island with us," he glance up at me as I had a concerned look on my face " Neverland will become your new home. I know its a huge sacrifice, but isn't it worth it."

Henry nodded "Heroes have to make sacrifices all the time, my family taught me that,"

"Wouldn't they be proud if they could see you now." Peter smiled "cause your about to save them all…now are you ready?"

Henry nodded again "Yes."

"Than let me help." I said as I stepped foreword and waved my hand over his own, giving him the ability to reach in himself to pull out his heart. I stepped back beside Peter, Henry gazed down at his now glowing hand. He than reached into his own chest pulling out his own heart that glowed golden.

"Henry wait!" Peter and I both looked up to see Bae, Emma and my mother Regina run in. "Whatever Pan and Lily are telling you to do, don't do it!"

"Dad? Your alive?" Henry said in amazement

"Yeah buddy I am." Bae said hopefully to his son. "I need you to listen to me…Pan is lying to you."

I looked to Peter, I didn't know what he would do. "Pleasure to see you too Baelfire, not to mention the savior, and the Evil Queen." Peters face harden when he mentioned my mother.

"Henry." Emma started "You need to get away from him, he's trying to hurt you."

"No…..the heart of the truest believer…its whats gonna save magic, its gonna save all of you." Henry announced with confidence.

"No its not." Regina chimed in as I looked at my mother as she pleaded to her adopted son " this was never about magic Henry, you have to believe us." She looked up at me and than at Peter "the only person Pan is interested in saving is himself."

I was fixing to yell at her but Henry beat me to it, "Thats not true!" Henry yelled at them

"Course it isn't!" Peter announced as he walked in front of Henry and put an hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Bae yelled " Pan can't live without you dying, if you give him your heart its gonna kill you."

"They're trying to stem your belief Henry, don't let them." Peter said to Henry " Remember every hero gets tested,"

"Henry," Emma quietly said " I know what being a hero looks like and this isn't it."

Peter turned back from Emma and looked at Henry as he leaned into Peter " Why would they lie?"

"Because thats what adults _do_ Henry…..you know that better than anyone." Peter leaned into him more, being even more convincing.

"Henry!" Regina got attention " You _have_ to believe us,"

I finally had to say something glaring at Regina "Glad to see you care so much for someone who _isn't_ your flesh and blood." saying it in a low tone so she knew what I said as she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

Peter continued to convince Henry " your parents don't care about Neverland Henry, they know if you give your heart, you'll have to stay." Peter stood back behind Henry next to me again "They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you."

"Henry you have to trust us." Emma said calmly

"Trust!" Peter yelled " We're the only ones who have ever been honest to you!" He motioned to himself and I. "the only ones who have ever believed in you…..this is your choice not theres…you have to choose now, we're running out of time." Peter looked at Henry and up to the hourglass and back at me.

"We believe in you." said Bae

"Because we love you." Emma smiled

"More than anything…." Regina finished tearfully

"I love you too." Henry smiled back at them "But I have to save magic….I'm sorry." Henry turned and shoved his heart into Peters chest as a wave of green magic emanated from him and knocked everyone to the ground. I look at Peter and I see his eyes go from ice blue again back to black. As he raises up into the air and looks down onto everyone including me. I watched as Bae Emma and Regina run over to Henrys lifeless body. I watch as see the shadow take over Peter.

**AN: Hello Hello! Well this was a difficult chapter to write. I tried as hard as I could to get it to make sense and not be corny or stupid. Some things may seem confusing, like the whole Peter has a mark of a merlin. That will be explained. but I hope you all like it. **

**So read review follow favorite. do whatever soots your mood! ;) **


	8. Save Henry

I watched Peter rise up and look down onto all of us. Emma Bae and my _mother_ hovering over Henry as he laid there nearly dead. Peter slowly started to float back down. I was very wary of him. I had no idea what would happen now. "What did you do to him?!" Emma yelled while hovering over her son.

"Oh I didn't do anything Emma," Peter landed on the ground "It was Henry, he offered me his heart of his own free will."

Emma stood up putting up her sword to him "I can take it back from you…"

She charged him but disappeared and appeared beside me, but still with eyes as black as coal. Picking up pandoras box that Rumple was now inside of. "I don't think you have it in you." Peter said keenly "Rumplestilskin didn't…" he continued to walked around tossing the box around "Why should you?"

Emma watched him as he circled "Where is he?"

"What did you do?" Bae looked at him.

I finally had made a decision to stand beside Peter, even though is wasn't really him. I thought if I could play along maybe the shadow would get out of him. "He's right in that box…." I said walking up beside Peter; they all glared at me " Safe and sound and _out_ of the way." Peter gave me a wink. for split second I saw his blue eyes.

"Thats my girl." He put his arm around my waist and looked back at the rest of them " and unfortunately for you he can't hurt me anymore."

"Really?" Emma suddenly states. She steps forward and slices his wrists, and in doing so slicing mine as well. "How did that feel?"

"Like a tickle." looking back up at him, I see his eyes go black again, and the demeanor of him changes entirely. He pushes me down to the ground towards Emma. "Sorry _Tiger Lily_, but Peter Pan has knew obligations now." He than flew off leaving me there with them. Damn.

Sitting on the ground I look at Emma Bae and Regina. Tears welling up in my eyes, because I knew I had lost him. Again. I try to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke but I feel someone grab me, "Oh no you don't!" Emma seizes me by my upper arms. " What the hell is going on?" she yells at me " Why in hell is Pan referring to himself in the third person?" Emma pushes me up against the rock wall

"Hey!" Bae yells at Emma "Take it easy." he walks over to the wall where Emma has me pinned "Lily is not someone who wanna mess with." Bae looks me in the eyes and sees I'm distraught " Lily…. What is going on? There is more to this and the look and tears on your face show it." I stare at both Bae and Emma, with a look of anger and sorrow. I go to hold my wrist for it was stinging. I see Regina get up from Henry side and walk over to me.

"Please, Lillian…" Regina calling me by my full name "Please tell us whats going on.."

I look at her and finally decide to speak. "What makes you think after all these years I'm gonna help _you_." The look on her face was pure astonishment that I, her own daughter said that to her. She turned back around and went back to Henry with tears in her eyes.

Bae stood in front of her " Don't think of it as helping her, think of it as helping me." Bae looked at me with hope in his eyes "Please Lily…."

Tears again beginning to well up in my eyes, I looked up squeezing my eyes shut and looked back down to Bae and I began to nod " First things first, we need to get back to the main island."

"Fine….." Emma stated walking back to Henry " How is he?" Bae and I both walked over to them looking down at Henrys body.

"You're gonna be alright Henry." Regina was rubbing his chest "We're gonna get you home." She raises her hands and puts a preservation spell on him " This preservation spell can keep him in this position for a little while longer, buy us some time to get to Pan."

Emma stood up and looked at me " You, you were here for a long time. Where would Pan go?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly " I don't know." she gave me look and was fixing to charge at me again, this time she wouldn't be walking away.

I was fixing to grab one of daggers from behind me but Bae stepped in front of her. " If she doesn't know, she doesn't know."

"Well….." Emma started " you were a lost boy, any idea where he went?"

Bae threw up his hands " I uh…..I know where he lived…..his compound."

"Well thats idiotic." I said " _Its_ not stupid enough to go back there."

"Lillian's right…" Emma Bae and myself looked at Regina, she was agreeing with me " He's not stupid enough to go back." she finished with an attitude

"Ok… enough…."Emma started softly but was quickly cut off

"Don't tell me whats enough! My son is dying and my long lost daughter, who I thought I'd lost a long time ago, hates me." Regina said sternly to her

"_Our_ son….." Emma said " So yes…..I know how you feel." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You have no idea what I feel." Regina said lowly as she looked up to Emma " You have your parents, you have this…" she motions to Bae " this…..person, a pirate who pines for you, you have everything. and yet you claim to know how I feel? All I have is Henry….and I am not about to loose him, because he is everything." She starts to cry.

Emma kneels down to Regina "Your right….I don't know how you feel. so what do you wanna do? You wanna run the show? Run it. How do we save Henry?"

"I don't know." she whispers

I walk over to Emma who is standing with Bae " If we're going to save your precious Henry we to stop this so called heart to heart and get moving. Its getting stronger the longer we stand here."

Bae and Emma looked at me "Lily's right…." Bae said looking back to Emma "But even if we can find Pan, he was powerful before…I don't know if we can hurt him."

"Yes we can….." Regina said looking at Emma sword with blood on it. "look….you nip him. If he can bleed…..we can hurt him" I see Regina get a evil grin on her face " and if we can hurt him…..we can kill him….and we will."

"No…..you won't." I said, finally revealing the same cut on my wrist as him " because if you do, than you'll kill me too." I said look directly at Regina as her face fell.

We had finally made it back to the camp and once we entered Charming Snow and Hook all wanted to attack me. "Whoa whoa!" Emma holding up her hands, " She's not gonna hurt us,….. She's here to help us."

Hook looked at Emma " Are you sure you know what your doing?" Hook glanced at me as I smirked at him

"What? Don't trust me Hook?" I said arching an eyebrow as I walked in smiling at him as I walked over to where Regina was laying Henry down. I glanced over to Tink, she was wary of me as well but didn't say anything to me and I saw Wendy she got up and ran behind Charming and Snow.

"Well…seeing that you have an impact on half the people here, I wouldn't put it pass you to try and do something edgy." Hook retorted to me.

"Cool it." Emma said sternly looking at Hook "She's the only one that can help us now." turning back around and facing me " So….what did you mean by, what you said on skull rock?"

I looked around and finally looking up at everyone " Peter and I are connected…."

Regina looked at me "What do you mean by 'connected'? "

"I mean if you hurt him, you hurt me; you kill _him_ ,you kill _me_….." I looked down to the scar on my hand. " We did it a long time ago, when I was living here on Neverland…." reminiscing made tears fill my eyes slightly " worried that if something were to happened to one of us, we didn't know what the other would do if we lost one another….. so we made it as if we were one….so that if anything were to happen to us, we would be together…..even in death…" I looked up and directly at Regina.

She took in a deep a sigh " You really do love him….don't you?" I nodded with tear coming down my face, in a way I felt pathetic showing my vulnerability in front of everyone even the lost boys. But even though I was telling them this, didn't mean I was going to let them destroy Peter or even imprison him in a box. Regina looked back to the rest them "Thats why Rumple sent for Pandoras box…..he knew he couldn't kill Pan without killing Lily also."

"A box, that Rumple is now in." I said

"Gold is in a box?" Snows face suddenly changes " Than David can never leave the Island."

"Mary-Margret that doesn't matter, I've already made peace with that. What matters now is Henry."

"Wait a sec….." Bae chimed in looking at me " When we were still on skull rock, you referred to Pan as 'Its'. He also referred to himself in third person. Why?"

Taking another deep sigh I knew I should tell them for I wasn't only one that really knew what was going on "Peter….isn't the one dying…..its the shadow."

"But Wendy told us…."

"Wendy….." I cut Snow off " Doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about." I stepped forward aggressively but Regina stepped in front of me, I watched Wendy cower down behind Snow.

"The shadow?" Bae Questioned " But we caught it…."

"So you caught _one_ shadow." I said to him

"Pan has two shadows?" questioned Bae looking around frustrated " how is that possible?"

"When he created the island." I said " He created it, for it to be an escape, a home for orphaned boys like him. So they could come here and have a home. but He later found out, that when he created the island, a price came with it."

"So what else is new." Emma rolled her eyes.

I looked at her and and said " Behind every good thing, evil lurks right behind it. The shadow took over Peters body,"

"Ok….."Charming stepped up "get the heart and destroy the shadow. How much time do we have?" he looked down at Regina.

"Maybe…..an hour…before the preservation spell wears off."

Bae sighed "If he's airborne, he could be anywhere on the island."

"Now is much time, I suggest we start looking." Hook said ready to start off into the jungle.

Regina got up and ran over to where the lost boys were tied up. "Where is he!?" she yelled walking right up to Felix grabbing his cloak, I followed right behind her with Emma and Snow on my tail.

"Gone." Felix said bluntly "Theres nothing you can do, He's already won. Pan Never Fails."

She shook him slightly " You won't talk, how about I make you talk…." ready to shove her hand into his chest Emma stopped her.

"Regina." Emma grabbed her arm

"Theres no time!," I said having them look at me " If you want that one to talk, Thats the only way your gonna make him."

"I don't think torture is our best move here, look at these kids they've been to hell and back." Emma whispered to us. "we need to try something else."

"We already tried the cute and cuddly… they don't respond to reason." Regina argued "What else do you have to offer?"

Emma looked at Snow "What every kid wants." she smiled " a mother." I stood next to Regina as Emma knelt down to the boys and started to talk to them. "Guys…listen to me, we are not gonna hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan." she glanced up at me " I get that. but you are making a terrible mistake….for a long time I thought I was never gonna find my family, I was orphan…like all of you. a lost girl. and I was reminded today that I am not alone. I have a lot of people that love me and I thought that was never gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you." Emma looked up at Felix

"Pan is the only family we need. Tiger Lily knows that." Felix looked up at me

"No," Emma continued " Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"

I kept quiet while Emma was making her little hopeful speech. I kept glancing at Felix for he was only other one who knew it was the shadows and not really Peter.

"To save the Island." I heard one of the younger boys say

"No! To save himself," Emma said back to him

"Don't listen to her." Felix started "Pan cares about all of us."

"No he doesn't, _we_ care about you." Emma stood up " and we can save you, we can take you home with us to our land. Theres no reason to fear Pan anymore." the boys started to look back and forth between each other.

"You just have to tell us where he is." Snow said softly

Felix stood up "Leave now, while Pan still allows you to breath." Hook sat him back down with his hook on his shoulder. "Thats the only help you'll get."

"Can you really bring us home?" the younger lost boy said. What do you know, some of the boys have guts.

"Shut your mouth!" Felix yelled

"His thinking tree…" I smiled slightly

"No!" Felix yelled again

"Yes! His thinking tree." another one said

"Stop it! All of you!" Felix yelled profoundly. I rolled my eyes at him,he was getting on my nerves, I snapped my fingers at him taking his voice.

"What is that?" Emma asked

"Its where he goes when he wants to be alone," the young lost boy said looking up at me " he went there a lot when Lily left." everyone looked at me, I looked down to the ground with a smirk on my face.

"You can find him there its not far." the older lost boy said

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma asked smiling at them

"Yeah, but you have to swear…..swear that you'll take us with you."

Emma responded with tears in her eyes " I promise, we are going home…all of us."

We all stood around the boys "the pixie woods, thats where it is?" Regina questioned, she turned to me " do you know where that is?"

I nodded "Yeah, its just north of here, its where the pixie dust used to grow." I said motioning " the whole region was abandoned, no one but Peter has set foot there."

"Than lets makes history." Bae said ready to go

"We're gonna need you here, once we get Henrys heart, it'll be a race back." Emma said to him she than turned to me " You have to stay here too."

"What!?" I said, furiously stepping to Emma, Regina grabbing me lightly by the arm.

"When we find Pan I can't trust you to be around him." Emma said sternly "….and I don't know what he'll do if your around."

"She's right Lillian…." Regina says to me " Help the others with the lost boys, they trust you." I looked at her with a hardened look on my face "I know you don't know me, and I don't know you very well….Yet. but I do hope to change that when we get home."

I gently pulled my arm away from her. " This _was_ my home." I walked away from her gathering up the boys and Felix getting them to the jolly roger along with Hook Bae and Charming. I watched as Emma Snow and Regina took off to the pixie woods.

—

**Third Person Pov;**

After hiking for a good while Regina Emma Snow came to a very small clearing. "Look." Regina said. Walking towards Pandoras box sitting on a rock, Emma draws her sword. The three of walk further into the clearing and Snow puts down her bow and quiver and starts to walk to pick up the box, "Carful!" Regina says "Pan wouldn't have left it behind for no reason."

"Its David only way home." Snow retorted "without Gold we're stuck here." Going to pick up the box again she was suddenly pulled back by a vine.

"Mary Margret!" Emma called out. quickly getting pulled by the vine herself following Regina as well. now they were stuck, being held against a tree by a vine. They all continued to struggled as Pan walked forward.

"Are you still at it?" he gloated as he walked from behind the tree. "Don't you know…." he picked up Emma sword "Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me, but than again I shouldn't be surprised, your mothers, very tenacious about your offspring. That I will _never_ understand. But if your looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you, theres only one place you'll be reunited….in death."

Regina tried to launch forward the vines were too tight. when she looked up, she noticed his eyes that went from black to ice blue, than she knew what her daughter was talking about.

"Having trouble moving?" Peter continued to gloat "not surprised , given where you are. see whats hasting in your demise, is your regret."

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned

"This tree and this clearing is the sight of an very important event for me and for Lily that matter. This is where my dear younger brother ripped her away from me."

"You have a brother?" Questioned Regina while arching her eyebrow at him.

"I'm older than I look." he said turning around picking up the box. "See I have him all boxed up here, so he doesn't rip anything away from me again."

Regina said in amazement. "Rumplestilskin is your brother?"

"That he is." Peter said holding up the the box

"Hows that possible?" Snow stated "your…"

"Younger than him?" Peter finished " Not really…just like you and your daughter here." He pointed to Emma with the sword in his hand.

"Your a fraud." Regina stated bluntly "Your magic is weakened…you cant even hurt us. Let alone Rumplestilskin."

"Is it now? Lily never told you what I really am." Regina watched as his went back to black, she watched as he looked down and back up at them " but thats right, thats why I'm here, this tree will protect me until _my_ power is restored…and than…..than the real fun begins." He held he sword up to Regina " and than I wont have to worry about _his_ brother, Pan or Lily."

Emma looked up "Lily was telling the truth, you are the shadow. you took over Pan." She looked at him noticing his eyes. "there has to be another way."

"See your not going to get to me." Peter stood pointing the sword to the tree and back to Emma " See this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here….and you" pointing to Emma "have plenty inside you."

"I regret not taking a better shot at you while I had a chance." Emma said bluntly as his eyes turned to blue again.

"Oh thats not all is it Savior…..no….I have your sons heart inside of me. I feel just how much you let him down, time and time again."

"Leave her alone." Snow said defending her daughter

"Perhaps I should…..after all what chance did she have at being a good mother…look at the example you set…..abandoning her for twenty eight years…."

"Are you finished?" Regina had had enough

"Last words from the queen…perhaps a death bed confession from the one who has the most regret of all." he said stepping around to Regina

"Yeah theres one problem with that." Regina said looking down than back up to Peter who's eyes were still blue. "I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population, I have tortured and murdered, I have done some terrible things. I should be over flowing with regret… but I'm not." Regina looked at him dead in his eyes as they turned black again as she broke free from the vines. "Because it got me my son." she reached into his chest wrenched Henrys heart out of his chest.

He fell to his knees. Emma and Snow looked at Regina in surprise. They looked down at Pans body when they noticed the shadow coming out from his body. "Regina!" Emma yelled

With Henrys heart in one hand she created a fire in the other quickly throwing it at the shadow killing it instantly. Snow and Emma looked at Regina as she picked up pandoras box. "Now that that is done. Lets go save Henry." she grinned

—

**Lily Pov:**

Everyone was on the ship and we were just waiting for Emma Snow and Regina to return with Henrys heart and hopefully Peter with no shadow. There was still one shadow left though. I paced the deck of the ship waiting for them, Felix eyed me the entire time along with Hook Tink Wendy and Charming, but none of them dared approached me. We were so close to getting what we both wanted. "Henry!" I turned to see Emma Snow and Regina climbing aboard the ship I looked to see if was he behind him and we wasn't. "Where is he!"

"He's over here!" Bae yelled everyone ran and gather around as Regina held the golden heart in her hand and knelt down by Henry.

Regina slowly pushed the heart back into his chest and we all waited for him to wake. After a few seconds Emma looked at Regina " Are we to late?"

"Henry?" I heard Regina say hopefully "Honey?"

Henrys eyes darted open. I quickly walked away to the other side of the ship. My _mother _finally got her son back. I could Hear everyone being over joyed that Henry was alive. I saw Regina take him down stairs below. Bae finally got the box and was opening it to let Rumple out I walked up beside Bae. I watched him as he opened the box and red smoke come out and Rumple was released, "Bae." He looked at his son and embraced him in a hug. "Wheres Henry?"

"He's safe." I said as he looked to me " Why didn't you tell me Pan was your brother?"

"Because I didn't want you to know that we abandoned each other, that we're the same, me and him."

"No… you're not the same."Bae said " you came after me…you sent Lily looking for me."

"Lily…." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me as I just stood there. " I'm so sorry for what I did to you. No debt will ever be able to repay that."

"We all did what we had to." I said with tears in my eyes when, I realized Peter was on the ship and he knew it too by the look he gave me. I turned and I ran down stairs to where Henry was with Rumple right behind me.

I ran down the stairs but, Rumple beat me down there. "Peter!" I yelled seeing him ripping Henrys shadow. Peter looked back at me and all I saw was blue eyes.

Rumple already had pandoras box opened and sucking Peter into it "It works both ways brother." finally sealing him into the box. I fell to my knees in tears as I hear Regina coming down the stairs.

"Henry!" She runs over to him.

"Its ok….I'm ok." He panted

"Are you sure?" I heard her question

"He's a strong boy Regina, you raised him well." Rumple said, he than knelt down to me. Putting an arm around me.

I quickly get up and throw his arm off of me " Don't touch me! I walked back up the stairs and run to the front of the ship and lean against the rail and been my head down and sob. I lost Peter all over again. He we taken from me. Just like I was taken from him. I turned around saw Regina rubbing her hands together getting ready to cast the shadow into the sail. I Snow get the lost boys situated on deck. Emma had a lighter and Bae was holding the coconut in front of a cannon.

The cannon went off and the shadow flew towards the sail as Regina caught with her magic and forced it into the sail. "Do you think it;ll fly?" I heard Emma ask.

"It has no choice…" I heard her say as she gazed up at it with a grin on her face.

"Than lets get the hell out of Neverland…" Emma finally said

I turned back around and watch as the ship took off into sky, I watched my home slowly getaway from me. Tears continued down my cheeks. For I had lost _everything_. I looked over on way to find TInk talking to Wendy, when they glanced over to me theory both turned and walked away. At least I knew I was still feared.

—

**Third Person Pov: **

Regina was standing on the deck looking up at the shadow that she had just sealed in to the sail. she was so happy. Happy that she got Henry back, happy that they were going home, but most of all she happy that she had found Lillian.

She looked down to Lillian and knew she was crying. "I'm glad you got your son back Regina," Tink said out of nowhere coming up next her. "and it seems you got your daughter back as well…seems the Evil Queen was able to love someone after all."

"Yes it seems." Regina grinned down at Tink and turned back to watch Lillian as she looked out into the sky.

"She was reason, you didn't go into the pub isn't it?" Tink motioned to Lillian " the man with lion tattoo…he's her father." Regina looked at Tink " Who's her father Regina?" she remained mute as she continued to stare down at her daughter. "Its ok you don't have to say…I knew you still had some good in you.."

Regina looked her and smiled and looked down to the vile of pixie dust she had in her had and it glowed green. " and apparently you still have some magic in you."

Tink stood straight up "What…..what happened?" she questioned as she gazed at the pixie dust in amazement.

"Well if I had to guess….for a moment there….you believed." Regina looked at Tink and smiled.

Regina walked away and down towards Lillian as she leaned onto the edge of the ship and looked out into the starry night sky. Regina walked up to her daughter wary of how she would react or respond. "um…." Regina really didn't know what to say to her daughter " You know…..uh…..when we get back to Storybrooke, I would really like to get to know you,….." Lily looked up at Regina " so….where are you staying?"

"An old manor in the woods." she responded

"Oh…" Regina raised her brow " Well…..aren't you resourceful."

"Always had to be…."

"Well….If you'd like." Regina said walking up closer to her " You are more than welcome to come home…..with me."

Lili looked down and back up at Regina with a straight face "I'll think about it." Lily walked away leaving Regina just standing there.

—

**Lily Pov: **

I walked away from my mother wanting me to move in with her. I didn't know what to say to that. So I told her I would think about it. I saw Felix sitting on the floor in a corner by himself, so I went to sit next to him. Sitting next to him on the floor I took in a deep sigh " I'm sorry Felix, it wasn't suppose to turn out this way." trying to keep any more tears from flowing out "We were supposed to get our happy ending."

Felix looked to me "Its not your fault Lily," We both than look up and see Henry coming towards us with a bowl of stew in his hands with some bread. "Go away boy, we're not hungry."

"But I came to say I'm sorry." Henry looked at me than " And to thank you." he looked at Felix

I chuckled a little " Sorry doesn't bring Peter back, kid."

"No matter what those others traitors do….we're on Pans side." Felix said lowly "…and Pan…"

"Never fails." Felix and I both looked at each other

"What?" Felix questioned

"You heard me.." Henry said " Peter Pan Never fails….he cant be stopped. Even when they think he's defeated, when they think they've won, he finds a way."

"So you think your not safe?" I questioned looking up at the boy who was sitting on a wooden crate.

"Oh no…I'm perfectly safe, _love_." Henrys tone changed instantly "During our struggle my fate was sealed, the one whose in trouble….is _Henry_."

I looked down and back up at him. "You little bastard…..you switch." I had a slight grin on my face. as did Felix.

He grinned at both of us, " You _sure_ you're not hungry?" he handed the bowl to Felix.

"Thank you….Pan…" He says as he takes the the bowl of stew and grins.

He looks back at me and evil smirk on his face and I look back at him with the same smirk, "Now….Lets play."

**A/N: Ok so here it is! There almost back in Storybrooke! Whoop Whoop! So I appreciate the ones who have reviewed thank you so much! You guys keep me going, The more the Merrier of course! Let me know what you think. **

**So do what soots your mood, Read Review, Favorite ,Follow. ;)**

**ps: I did proofread, sorry the mistakes I missed. **


End file.
